I Belong To You
by babygirl2006
Summary: Their in College now, Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way.. Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds.. Will they make it through or fall apart? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDICT.. LOL YEAH RIGHT... READ PLEASE
1. It all ends the same

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like it...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 1**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

I don't really see outside these four walls anymore. I just can't bring myself to do anything. It hurts to get out of bed. To go to school. To eat. It just hurts to do everything but stare at the ceiling above my bed. I wish I could go back to a week ago. I wish I could make her see she belongs with me. I wish I could forget and move on. I wish I could stop thinking about 'What ifs' and actually live my life again. Why does this hurt so bad? I wish I knew why I cared for her so much but I don't. I loved her and it wasn't going to just go away like it did for her.

"Get up! You are going to that party with me tonight and you don't have an option. You're going bottom line. Be ready in 15 minutes. Or you're going like that." Glen said then walked back out. Man why can't they just let me be. Leave me alone. I can't get over everything on my own. Or at least I can try. 15 minutes later he returned.

"You ready to go?"

"No.." I told him. I don't want to go to this party. I don't want to see her. Glen is going to run off and then I'm going to be stuck having to see her all over some random girl or some random girl all over he. I don't want to have to see that.

"Lets go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of a big ass house. There are cars parked everywhere. Both sides of the street. Even a few in the grass of the yard. Someones parent are going to flip about that. We got out the car and walked towards the door. You could already hear the blaring music. Frankie J 'That Girl' is playing. I guess its a good song to play at a party. I just shook my head. I don't even know why I am here. I walked into the house and the first person that really caught my eye is Aiden. Slowly followed by Ashley. I followed Glen over to get something to drink. This night it going to be just 'GREAT'. Another memory I can add to the other 14 painful ones I have. Nothing ever changes these days. Its always the same. The same day over and over again. The same painful, heart wrenching days over and over. How could you possibly tell someone you loved them one night and the next day you don't feel it anymore. Maybe she just can't be a one person girl. Maybe sticking with one person isn't her thing and never well be. I never realized why she would care so much about the outside world and what was going with every other girl out there but she does... Obviously. I've never really thought about breaking up with Ashley. So when it came time when she broke it off, I wasn't ready. I didn't realize how much pain one person could make you feel. Just by saying a few words. Words that I didn't think would have to come this soon in our relationship. Words I never thought would come at all. Glen had handed me a drink but when he left my side I took a few shots and don't a couple more cups of whatever nasty ass beer was in the plastic red cups. I don't care what it was. Maybe it will help me forget what I see tonight. Or maybe numb the feeling I already have.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into my ear from behind me. I already knew who it was. I didn't need to turn around to realize.

"None of your business." I grabbed a cup and tried to walk away but she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back into her. "What do you want?" I screamed at her.

"You don't need that." She tried to grab my cup.

"You aren't my girlfriend anymore you gave that up a week ago. So get out of my face." I pulled away from her and walked outside. This is already messed up and I've been here what 10 minutes. 15 max. Life is cruel. This is the first time I've drank since the night I was supposed to watch Ashley sing at Gray. I can already feel the drinks I have had. I feel myself stumble every so often.

"Why are you yelling at me? I thought you didn't care what I did. I thought you said you wanted to break up too. And that it was fine if we were just friends."

"Are you serious? You are gonna stand here and ask me why I'm yelling at you. Ashley you don't get it do you? You may have wanted to break up to be with someone else but I was true to what I said to you. I meant every word. And I never told you I wanted to still be friends with you. I also never told you I wanted to break up too. I don't know how that got in your head but it better fly else where because We are never going to be friends again. You done messed that up. Now if you will stop following me and leave me alone. I have a walk to get started on. Bye now." I said with a lot of anger. I started to walk down the road.

"Spencer.." She yelled after me. I just ignored her and keep walking. "Spencer" She was running after me now. Her voice was getting closer and closer. I stopped.

"What do you want now? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said quietly. I could feel her standing right behind me. I didn't want to turn around. I couldn't. Standing this close to her brings back a lot of feelings that I just wanted to hide inside of me and wish after time they would go away.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Thats the main reason why I broke it off..."

"Well you did... Hurt me. I remember that when I use to look at you I felt a lot of things but it was never pain now all I feel is pain. So leave everything alone. It will make things a lot easier. Just leave me alone." I told her then started walking forward again.

"Can you stop interrupting me and let me finish?" Ashley grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes at the feel of her touch and sighed.

"Why? It all ends the same. Your sorry for hurting me but we can't go back there. I already know this but I still can't stand to be around you. Saying sorry doesn't help the pain I have inside. Now let me go. Bye Ashley.. And thats the last time I'm saying it." I walked off. She didn't stop me this time. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away from her. Not just Ashley but away from everyone.

I want to thank **EVERYONE** who left reviews for 'All My Life', 'Sexy Love', And 'When You're Mad'... **THANK YOU!! **AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THEM... I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY TOO...


	2. I Hurt Her

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Lyrics belong to Paula DeAnda "Footprints On My Heart"

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes:

sandra--- Okay thanks... And heres the next chapter for you and everyone else too but you know... LOL..

yo gurl jackie--- thanks, here is the post...

Loug2--- Thank you... Heres the post...

sonluver7--- heres the post and thanks for thinking it is hella good... LOL..

heya--- I will continue and thanks...

Spashley90---heres the post and thanks...

dukefan32--- I will get to the reason... you just got to wait a little while... SORRY and thanks for the reiew and liking the story...

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy--- I hope you continue to like it and heres the post... Thanks for the review...

FairyLover13--- Thanks for leaving a review and telling me what you think... And I am going to continue.. Thanks and heres the post...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 2**

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

I stood there and just watched her walk away. I don't know, where she is going. Her house is the other way and she would be walking a really long time if she was walking home. I don't feel comfortable letting her walk the streets of LA at 11 o'clock at night. It scares me.

"Hey! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you out here?" Aiden asked. I didn't answer. I continued to watch Spencer as her figure got smaller and smaller with every passing second. "Is that Spencer?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head 'yes'. "What happened?" He put his arms around my waist and pulled the back of me into his chest. I pulled away from him.

"I have to go."

"Ashley! What happened with the two of you?"

"Aiden.. I hurt her. I hurt her really bad. I broke up with her for nothing. I just need to think. I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I got into my car and drove off. I started driving the way Spencer walked. I found her about 10 minutes away from the party. She was sitting on a bench with her head down and some head phones hanging from her ears. I pulled over and got out. I went and sat next to her on the bench.

"Do you not understand the words 'leave me alone'?" She didn't look up at me or pull the head phones out of her ears. Shes only looked at me once tonight and that was when she was yelling at me. Other then that, everything else around us always seemed more interesting to her. I remember when I was the only person or thing she wanted to look at.

"What are you listening too?" She pulled one of her ear pieces out and handed it to me. I put it in my ear.

_You don't even hold me like you use to hold me_

_And theres no way you could have meant all the things you told me_

_I remember when you told me you never lie to me_

_I can't believe I trusted you_

_I sacrifice my time and my heart _

_I gave you my all _

_And what you do_

_You stepped on me_

_You walked on me _

_And boy left your _

_footprints on my heart-broken _

_cried over the way you left your _

_footprints on my heart-aching you ran all over me _

_And left your _

_footprints on my heart--My heart_

_I knew the way you were before me_

_And I was crazy to think you changed_

_I put up with your attitude, your selfish ways, and your childish games_

_A good heart always ends up broken_

_but over time, it all made me strong_

_I'm a put the pieces back together_

_Might take some time_

_But I'll just go on_

_You stepped on me_

_You walked on me _

_And boy left your _

_footprints on my heart-heart broken _

_cried over the way you left your _

_footprints on my heart-aching you ran all over me _

_And left your _

_footprints on my heart--My heart_

_love me or leave me alone_

_my heart can't take this pain _

_we had something so beautiful_

_but now its not the same_

_so I got to let this go_

_gotta take back the truth_

_this situation ain't no good for me_

_I can't believe I let it happen like this _

_I just sat back why you_

_You stepped on me_

_You walked on me _

_And boy left your _

_footprints on my heart-heart broken _

_cried over the way you left your _

_footprints on my heart-aching you ran all over me _

_And left your _

_footprints on my heart--My heart_

After I listened to the song, Boy II Men 'End Of The Road' started playing, and I handed the ear piece back to her. She didn't put it back in her ear. She just sat there staring at the ground below her feet.

"So... How are you?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Right now... Its hard to tell. You?"

"I feel like..." She just stopped. She didn't say anything else but now she wasn't looking at the ground anymore, she was looking at the tree, 10 yards away. " I don't think theres just one word or a right word for the way I feel right now." She added, looking over at me. She wasn't looking me in the eyes though. I am the one who broke it off and gave her so much pain but I just don't know what to say to at least make her stop hating me. I know she still loves me and I still love her. Honestly I can't tell you why I broke up with her. That night was all just to much and she didn't help with the complaining about her mom. I guess I just took it out on her. I've done a lot in my life but I've never regretted anything. I regret breaking up with her though. I regret seeing her in pain, knowing I'm the one who caused it. I regret telling her I didn't love her and that I never did love her. Which I know hurt the most. If you could have just seen the look in her eyes when I said it. The look was like a look I've never seen before. A look of hate, anger, pain, hurt, disgust. It was just a really bad kinda like 'I hope you die for this' look. A look that says a thousand words, she, herself would never say. That look still lives in my head. It makes me cry sometimes too. This last week I think I gave her more pain then any pain I have ever felt and I've had my share of pain.

"Hurt, lost, confused, anger, guilt, disgust, hate, love, sad, hollow, torn, and somewhere deep inside, with the thought of you on my mind, I still feel happy." She looked away from me again. Tears are running down her cheeks. Do I wipe them off like I use to or do I just let them fall? I slowly ran my thumb and the rest of my hand over her left cheek, wiping the tears away. She didn't move really fast or anything. She just stay like she was. I keep my hand there and took my other one and wiped the other cheek. I keep my hand there too. I had a hand on each side of her face, still wiping some tears with my thumbs as they came. She has her eyes closed now. I can see it in her face that she feels all the feelings she just said she feels. I could feel tears forming in my eyes from seeing her cry. She opened her eyes and looked me in my eyes. The longer she looked at me the more I started to cry. Seeing the pain through her eyes makes everything so much harder. She moved her body so it was facing me. We are inches away from the others face. It seems like its been a life time since she has been this close to me. I never really realized how much I actually missed her until now. Spencer put her thumbs on each side my face and wiped the tears away. At least I know now thats she still cares. At least I know that she doesn't hate me as much as I thought she did. She let her finger drop from my face to my shoulders and keep them there. She leaned into me and put her forehead against mine, still staring into my eyes. Her eyes are all red and puffy from crying. She had stopped crying but I still couldn't bring myself to move my hands.

"I'm sorry.. Ashley" She whispered as she began to cry again.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"For not being there when you needed me. For making more problems for you. For saying things that weren't true..." She trailed off her words sounded like they got caught in her throat.

"Spencer.. And I'm sorry. I'm more sorry then you will ever know. More then anyone will ever know."

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Will you take me to your house with you? I don't want to do anything. I just want to sleep. Maybe I could actually get some sleep." I really didn't think that would come out of her mouth. I thought she was going to ask me to take her home.

"Yeah... Sure." She pulled her arms away first and got up. As she got up my hands feel off her face and down into my lap. I got up and she followed me to my car and we got in.


	3. Cry

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes: Okay I know you can't see the T.V from Ashley's couch in her room but I didn't want them to be on the bed just yet so in this story you can watch it from there...

FairyLover13--- LOL thank you... Heres the post... Thanks for the review...

Spashley90--- Paula DeAnda "Footprints on my heart"... Awesome song, isn't it? Heres the post... Thank you for the review...

xxsonrocksxx-- Okay... Heres the post... Thank you so much for liking the story.. Hope you continue to like it... Thanks for the review...

dukefan32--- Thanks for liking the story and heres the next post... Thanks for the review too...

yo gurl jackie--- Heres the post, thanks for the review...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 3**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

The ride to her house seems like it is taking forever. The drinks I had didn't seems to work as much as I thought they would. I'm not a drinker so it should have took a lot of effect on me but they didn't. All I feel is a buzz. Gosh.. Cheap ass alcohol. I keep turning and looking at Ashley every so often. She still hasn't looked over at me since we got in the car. Well I haven't noticed if she did. Knowing her she probably has but she is so good at hiding things. She never gets caught. I most have spaced out because next thing I know she was opening the passenger door.

"You okay?" She asked once the door was open.

"Yeah.. I guess I am just a little tired." I got out the car and followed her into the house. We went up to her room and I sat on the couch. God.. Do I miss sitting here. I was sitting on the couch with my left side touching the back and my head laying on one of the pillows I picked up and put under my head. I closed my eyes and started to enjoy the smell and the feeling of sitting here again.

"Do you want something to wear to bed?" I shook my head 'yes'. She tossed a pair of navy blue sweats and a white t-shirt at me. She walked into her bathroom with clothes and I started to change when she left. Right as the bathroom door was opening and she appeared in the doorway, I was just pulling the shirt down so it covered my stomach. I sat back down on the couch the same way I was before. She sat across from me.

"Do you want to watch a movie or do you..."

"Sure." I said cutting Ashley off. "Something I have never seen though." I told her. She just looked at me like 'how am I supposed to know what you have seen'.

"I got 'stay alive' and 'the lake house' the other day.. The other movies we kinda already went through. Have you seen either one of those?"

"No.. I haven't watched anything but my ceiling this past week. It doesn't matter which one." I don't know which one she put it. It looked like she just grabbed one and opened it. She ended up putting 'the lake house' in. Half way through the movie I turned and looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. I looked at Ashley and she was still staring at the television. I tuned back into the movie. I turned away from the screen, When the girl told the guy she was going to stop writing him and try to my a life for herself. I turned away because I started to cry.

"Aww... Did the movie make you cry?" Ashley said, teasing me. We are sitting at opposite ends of the couch. She reached over, grabbed my arm, and pulled me over to her. I laid my head on her lap and wrapped my hands around her waist. She rubbed my back. I am no longer looking at the TV, I have my eyes closed and my face is pressed against her torso. I started to fall asleep in her lap but she woke me up and told me the movie was over. We really haven't talked about anything. Honestly I don't want this to be something that makes us get back together. I want her to actually realize first that she does really love me. I feel like tonight is just happening because she felt guilt that she gave me so much pain. Like she thinks she owes this to me because she broke my heart . Like she has to do this because she thinks its going to help me. But its not I still think everything we had was a lie. I still think that she doesn't want me. Still think that she doesn't love me and maybe she was right maybe she never did. And that really hurts. Thinking about her never loving me and her saying she did makes my chest hurt and my stomach turn. I sat up and looked at her. She got up, grabbed my arm, pulled me up and over to the bed. I laid down and she shortly followed. I have my back turn towards her. She put her arm around my waist, pulled me close to her, wrapped her arm tightly around my waist, and nuzzled her face into my neck. Her warm breath run all over the back of my neck. I closed my eyes remembering every conversation we had while she held me like this. I fell asleep about 3 with her holding me.

Again sorry it is kinda short but heres the post and... Happy Thanksgiving everybody... Heres an early post and I'll still post again soon...


	4. Umm

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes: READ PLEASE!!! LOL

Spashley90--- Thanks for the AWESOME review and heres the post...

P.A.M4life--- Thanks and heres the update... Thanks for the review too...

dukefan32--- LOL... But I don't think they are going to do that anytime soon... LOL JK anyways thanks for the review and heres the post...

WP--- Thanks... I think.. LOL anyways thanks so much for the reviews and heres the post...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 4**

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

I woke up at 3 in the afternoon. I didn't fall asleep until about 4:30. It feels so right holding her in my arms. We are face to face now. I miss waking up to this beautiful face. She looks so peaceful. She keep moving last night. I don't think she could sleep that well. I got up and sat on the couch. Her I-pod is sitting on my couch. I picked it up and started looking through the songs to find a song good song to listen too. She has a play list that has

_Footprints On My heart by Paula DeAnda_

_End Of The Road by Boys II Men_

_Anytime by Brian McKnight_

_Have You Ever by Brandy_

_B2K--- Feel This Way_

Those are all sad songs. There is only one other song play list on here and it has

_Animals by Nickelback_

_If Everyone Cared by Nickelback_

_Breathe Paula by DeAnda_

_Say It by Kumbia Kings_

_Pretty Girl by NB Ridaz_

_Sunshine by NB Ridaz_

Those song a little happier. A lot of those songs we listen to when we were together.

**(Flashback)**

_I am driving back to my house. She wasn't supposed to leave her house. After all it was 1:30 in the morning but we didn't care. I turned the radio on and Animals by Nickelback started playing. I started singing half way through the first verse._

"_I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride because the angel at my right is hanging out with me tonight. I'm driving passed your house. While you was sneaking out, I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run your mom don't know you were missin she be pissed if see can see the part of you that I've been kissin screamin oohh I'm never gonna quit. Ain't nothing wrong with it" I stopped singing and looked over at her. She was laughing at me. "Your beside me on the seat got your hands between my knees and you control how fast we go by just hard you want to squeeze. Its hard to steer when your breathing in my ear but I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my..." I stopped and put my index finger over my lips. She is laughing at me still._

"_What's so funny?" I questioned turning the radio down._

"_My mom would be pissed if she could see the part of me that you have been kissin." She still continued to laugh._

"_Yeah... And you sneaking out.. You bad little girl." I shook my head at her and laughed._

**(End Of Flashback)**

Remembering that night made me laugh. That was a good night.

"Why are you laughing?" I stopped laughing and looked over at the blond who broke me from my daze.

"Oh.. I was listening to this song.(I held up her I-pod.)..The Nickelback song. It remind me of the one night I was singing it in the car."

"Oh" Was all she said. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

"Its almost 4.." I told her after I looked over at the clock.

"I'm so gonna be grounded." She throw herself back down on to the bed and she sighed loudly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She sat back up and just stared blankly at me. "I mean you don't have to go but I was just asking." I just stopped talking. I didn't want to say anything else to her because I was going to end up saying the wrong thing. So I just shut up. She didn't answer. She just laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"So which one of these songs reminds you the most of me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In your I-pod you have 2 play lists. One has love songs and one has songs about someone breaking your heart. Which one do you listen to the most when you think about me breaking up with you?" I don't know why I am asking. Maybe I should have keep my mouth shut.

"I listen to the whole play list. Theres not one song on that list that I listen to more then the other. On the other list according to you the love song list... I listen to 'Say it' and 'Pretty girl' the most."

"Oh okay." I have never heard 'Say It' or 'Pretty Girl' before. I don't even know if they are love songs. I see a couple song that are love songs. I guess that doesn't make it a love list though. I turned the 'Say it' On and started listening to it. Its seems like a really good song. I listened to both the songs and looked over at Spencer. She was still staring at the ceiling.

"Did you find the world yet?" I broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Theres apart on my ceiling it looks kinda like the world. Have you found it yet?"

"Oh... No... I'm not really looking at it. Well I am but I am to lost in my thoughts to realize if something is actually there."

"What are you thinking about?" I shouldn't be asking her this question but I have to show that I care some right?...right.

"How life always seems to take a different turn then what you want it too. Like how you picture your life then the next thing you know something totally different happened. That change can make you happy or that change can ripe you apart but its never how you pictured your life. Or how you wanted your life to be. Something always changes. Theres always a change. What about you? What are you thinking about?" I don't know what to say. I was just thinking about how beautiful she is. Am I supposed to tell her that or lie? I think I lied to much to her already. Maybe the truth is the best.

"I was thinking about how people lie about things. They hardly ever tell the truth. Maybe thats because they care to much and they don't want too or they don't care at all so they do it just to hurt people.."

"Which one are you? Did you care to much or not at all?" Dang she is good. She got me with that one.

"Honestly... I cared too much and I didn't want too."

"Oh... Funny thing is most people who do that, they end up regretting what they did. Next thing they know they want the person back but it would be to late. I regret something in my life. Not many though. What about you? Do you have any regrets?" I laid down on the couch so she couldn't see me anymore. I stared up at the ceiling.

"I do. I don't know if they will always be regrets or if one day they change to just things that has happened. What are your regrets?"

"I only have one. Its hearing you break up with me. What are yours?"

"I regret lying to you. I know this is going to sound wrong but I don't regret breaking up with you. There are a lot of reasons why I did that..."

"Like what?" She interrupted me.

"I couldn't give you what you wanted from me. I couldn't keeping loving you when I knew one day I was going to break your heart. I wasn't use to someone caring so much for me and it scared me. I wasn't use to staying with one person. Just everything you loved about our relationship scared me and made me push you away. Do you think that its too late?" I tried to tell her how I felt but it wasn't coming out so good. It sounded a lot better in my head.

"I don't know." She told me after 10 minutes. She got up and put her grabbed her clothes. I watched her pick them up then walk into the bathroom. She came out 5 minutes later. "Will you take me home now?" She asked, standing in the door way of the bathroom. I got up, put my shoes on, and grabbed my keys. I didn't feel like changing yet. I walked out of the room and she followed me. We didn't say anything the whole ride to her house. I was silent. I didn't even touch the radio. I pulled into her driveway. We sat there for a few minutes before we both decided to talk at the same time.

"Sorry go ahead." I told her.

"Umm... Thanks for last night. Just being around you a little bit really helped and I actually feel like I got some sleep. So thank you." I just shook my head. I didn't have anything to say and saying you're welcome sounded kinda dumb. So I just shook my head and smiled at her. She got out and went into the house. After I could no longer see her I pulled out and drove back home.


	5. What?

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes: I've been having some girl trouble then the lights went out and just came back on last night and I just got my Internet back this morning... Sorry for the wait and I'll post what I got for this story... SORRY PEOPLE

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 5**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

I'm sitting in the quad at lunch time. I have made a couple new friends. I don't hang out with Ashley even after I spent the night at her house, which was a month ago. We ignore each other at school. I have stayed the night at her house 7 maybe 8 times since the first time but other then that we don't talk. Nobody knows we even talk at all. She doesn't know that I have been talking to another girl either. I don't want to tell her. We have sleep together again.. twice. It just kinda happened and I guess neither of us wanted to stop it. I am okay with where we are at in our relationship or whatever it is that we are doing. I'm not sure what I should call it.

"Hey Spencer!" Kendra said, sitting down next to me. She has straight brown hair, its to the middle of her back. She is about 5'3"... 5'4" maybe. She has light skin. She is in pretty good shape. She plays soccer so I guess she should be. She has brown eyes. She is a really pretty girl. The first girl other then Ashley that I have been attracted too. I never thought I would be attracted to anyone but Ashley. Kendra and I have been hanging out a lot. Along with her friend Tammie and Krystal.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just coming to check on my favorite girl." I smiled at her. She is so sweet.

"Well you're favorite girl is just fine. Thank you. How about you?"

"Huh... Thats a good question. Haven't thought about it. Just kidding. I'm all good. I mean I am here with you." She is Lesbian. She came out when she was 15. Shes had 3 girlfriends and we haven't really talked about seeing each other but if it came to it I would go for it. She knows that I have had one girlfriend and she knows who. We talk a lot. Ashley and I don't really talk anymore, when we are together, we just like being around one another.. I guess you could say.

"Well I'm glad I can bring a smile to your face." She smiled at me again and poked me in the side, right below my ribs. I smiled at her and moved away from her a little.

"I'm also glad I can make you smile." She leaned over to my ear and started whispering. I don't even think she is actually saying words but it is making me smile. I looked up at the sky. It was a pretty day. Blue sky's and all. Well it is LA. I looked back down and just then I seen Ashley staring at Kendra. I don't even think she knows I'm looking at her. I continue to look at her and she is glaring now, like she wants to kill her. She looked at me and I stopped smiling and looked down, pulling away from Kendra.

"I have to go to my locker. Want to walk me?" I said standing up and getting my stuff.

"Sure. I would be honored." I put my books in one hand and Kendra grabbed my free hand, intertwining our finger. I looked at Ashley one last time and she was still looking at us. I just smiled and turned away. Walking happily with my new friend. I think this is the first time Ashley has seen Kendra and I like this. If it isn't then she hasn't asked about it. This is just the first time I actually caught her watching so I don't know if she has seen us. Its Friday and on Friday nights I am with Ashley. IF this is the first time she will probably ask me about it later. My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. I let go of Kendra's hand and pulled it out. It said new text message. I opened it and it is from Ashley. Or maybe she will ask now.

Ashley- Thank you

Spencer- 4 what?

Ashley- letting go of her hand

Spencer- but I didn't let go until I pulled out my phone

Ashley-exactly.. I knew you would let go if you had to pull out your phone

Spencer- Well your so smart.. aren't you?

Ashley- yeah. Don't underestimate me.. r WE still on for tonight?

Spencer- of course

Ashley- alright C U later

Spencer- yeah later

I closed my phone, turned around and looked at Ashley. She was also looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and placed my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Kendra asked.

"Just a friend" We walked away from my locker and head back to the quad. This time I had nothing in my hands and grabbed her hand. My phone started vibrating again. Dang it Ashley.. What now? I opened my phone and it was from Ashley.

Ashley- R U trying to get her beat up?

Spencer- Umm no.. y would she?

Ashley- cause she keeps grabbing ur hand and I am gonna kick her ass

I let go of Kendra hand and told her I will be right back. I walked over to Ashley and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her car. I told her to unlock it and we got in.

"What is your problem?" I said once the doors were closed.

"Nothing.. She just needs to watch which girl she touches." Ashley smiled sweetly at me. Gosh I hate when she looks at me like that. She has known me to long so she knows what to say and what faces to make to make me forgive her or see something her way.

"Don't look at me like that. Why does it matter if we hold hands? She is just a friend"

"Yeah... A friend.. Kinda like you and I are "friends"?"

"Ashley.. Its not even like that. Should I be asking you about Sara?" She looked away from me, acting like she didn't hear what I just said. "Exactly.. What I do with another girl is my business and what you do with another girl is yours. We have our time together so leave everything else alone. I mean it is your fault we are seeing other people."

"Hey! Don't blame that all on me. The first time it was me but 2 weeks ago when I asked you if you wanted to try our relationship again, who is the one who said 'no'?"

"I did"

"Yeah so.. This right here. Isn't just my fault so don't just blame me."

"Okay but seriously Kendra is just a friend and not like you and I are "friends"."

"And Sara is just a girl I talk to here and there. Nothing else. She ain't even a friend. Did you realize we just answered each others jealousy questions?"

"Oh is that what you are calling it now 'jealousy question'? And yes I realized that"

"Well good.. I'll see you later."

"Can't wait" I said all girlie. She laughed and shook her head at me. I went to get out but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. I turned my head and looked at her, once my head turned her way, our lips met. I just kissed back.. Once she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against mine, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"What? Are we kissing in front of everyone now? I thought we decided to keep this on the DL?"

"You broke that first by pulling me to my car. And you don't mind so don't act like you do." She kissed me again and we went our separate ways like nothing happened. I walked back over to Kendra and sat next to her.

"Hey!"

"What was that about?"

"What? Having to talk to Ashley?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh.. Nothing really... I had to talk to her about something I have of hers. I wanted to know if she wanted it back."

"Oh... Cool." The bell rang after that. We got up and went to class. The day creep by slowly. But at one point school was finally over and I was headed home.


	6. Fuck That Hurt

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes:

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 6**

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

What the hell was she thinking? Did she think it was okay for her to be holding hands with someone else? I don't care if we are together or not she gets in my way of trying to get Spencer back and I'm going to kick her ass. Bottom line. The girl better just back off. I am on my way to go pick up Spencer. She text me 20 minutes ago. Telling me she was ready. It was already midnight. We don't hang out until late. After everyone in her house is most likely asleep. I bring her back home about 5..5:30 in the morning. I think other then the first time. She has only stayed until 4, one other time, which was the second time. The other 7 times she wanted to go home at five. I think its only because she got in trouble. But she won't tell me why she wants to go home then. Whatever though she can keep her secrets. We usually don't talk anyways. We just lay with each other, thats about it. I guess just having one another there gives us comfort. Love. Safety. Warmth. It gives me those things anyways. I can't really speak for her.

"Hey!" Dang, she wants to talk. We don't even say that. I just smiled at her and pulled out. "Can we not go to your house tonight?"

"Where do you want to go then?" I questioned.

"The beach. Just drive for a few hours then turn around. I don't know anywhere. I don't feel like being in a house tonight. I've been in one the past week. Ground remember?"

"Umm... No you never told me you got grounded. We can go to the beach. Sound good?" I don't remember the last time we were at the beach together, it was that long ago or it seems like that long ago.

"Do you remember the last time we were at the beach together?" Its like she can read my mind. I shook my head 'no'. "Me either." I try not to remember a lot of things. Mostly the night I broke up with her.

**(Flashback)**

_We walked into my house and up to my room. Spencer is mad. I am drunk right now but I can handle my own. Spencer is walking up the stairs ahead of me, stomping as she goes, mumbling about how stupid I make her feel or how dumb she feels right now. Something along those lines. I walked into my room and she throw a book at me. I moved my head and it flow right past my left ear. She is about to throw something else at me but I can't make out what it is. I grabbed it from her. It was her cell phone. This girl is crazy. I pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her to the bed._

"_Get off of me Ashley..." She tried pushing me off but I wouldn't move. _

"_Stop throwing things at me and I will." _

"_No... why should you care about how I make you feel, when you don't care a thing about how you make me feel?" _

"_I.. DID.. NOT... DO... ANYTHING" I said slow because this is the 5th time I have tried to tell her. She is really pissing me off with this jealousy stuff. It drives me insane. _

"_You had your tongue down that girls throat. And don't try to tell me 'I'm drunk I didn't know what I was doing.' Because I won't believe that. So get off me." _

"_I didn't have my tongue down her throat. It was in her mouth." With those words said, she bite my shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" I said, pushing her head away._

"_Get off of me now Ashley.. Because the next thing I do to you, isn't going to be a bite. Its going to hurt a lot worse. NOW GET OFF ME." I got up. She is making me really scared of her. I placed myself across the room. So, if she did throw something I could see it coming first._

"_I can't be with you anymore. Everything is just to much to handle. Trying to keep you happy, dealing with my mom and yours, dealing with the death of my father, and Kyla... I feel so weighed down all the time."_

"_So, thats it? Your just gonna end and run away?" Spencer was trying to stay calm but its was eating her alive. She wanted to get mad but something was stopping her._

"_Yeah... Thats it. And I guess I am running away but its going to help." I stopped and started again. "Ending it now would be so much better then lying to you all the time..."_

"_What do you mean lying to me all the time?" She asked cutting me off. _

"_Nothing... Never mind. Its over."_

"_No.. You want to do this your going to tell me what you are talking about."_

"_Fine.. You want to know? Here it goes. I lied to you about being in love with you. I lied to you about even Loving you. I never have. You happy now? I told you." She started to cry, looking like she was about to kill me. I regretted it once it came out of my mouth but I can't be with her not like this. Not when everything seems to be falling apart and the only thing keeping us together right now is the love we have for one another and I just cut that string. My life seems so complicated and she seems to be making it worse. Deep down shes not though. Shes really the only thing keeping me together. I can't tell her that. I think I am just trying to keep her from the pain of my life, yet I just gave her the most pain she could ever have. Maybe she will look back one day and realize why I did it. Maybe she never will understand or see why but I already said it. Can't really take it back. Its over and I'm sorry for that but it was something I had to do. _

"_Ouch... Fuck that hurt." I grabbed my thigh. She picked up the DVD that was on the TV throw it at me before exiting the room. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Was it really that long ago?" She asked.

"I guess so... A lot has happen since then..."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Mine... Yours... Everybody's... But mostly mine." She just looked at me and didn't say anything. Now you see why talking is not good. Something bad ends up coming up and she looks at me like she was wants to kill me. I hate it so much when she looks at me like that. It really scares me.


	7. I never said that

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 7**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

It hurts to be around her sometimes. A lot of the pain she gave me is still there. Most of the time I try to push it aside but I can't... Sometimes I just want to hurt her the way she hurt me but thats not a way to get back at someone for what they did or didn't do to you. In her case, what she did. In time the pain will go away. I just got to keep waiting and hope for the best.

"Why are you grounded?" Ashley asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Because I skipped school last week and got caught. So, I got grounded. But today is my last day. I can do whatever I want tomorrow."

"You actually skipped? By yourself?"

"Yeah.. and no. Not by myself."

"With the hand girl?" Ashley asked after pulling into a parking space at the beach.

"Who's that?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who it is."

"Yes, her and a couple of her friends." I said then got out of the car.

"Oh nice. Thats what you get for ditching with stupid people. You get caught."

"HAHA... You're an ass."

"Yeah, well, you like it."

"Right... Don't flatter yourself."

"I do that with or without your help."

"Hm.. Thats nice. So, where we going?"

"Walking I guess. Your the one who wanted to come here or somewhere. I just wanted to go back to my place."

"Can I ask you something?" I said trying to turn the conversation serious.

"You just did. But Ask away."

"What would you do if I started dating somebody?" I asked. She looked down at the ground.

"I'd kill em." She said, looking at me. She looked serious. There was no sign of playing about what she just said.

"Why?"

"Because I can. They should already know your mine. Together or not." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. She started spinning us in a circle. Leave it up to her to figure out a way to get off the subject at hand.

"Ashley stop before you get to dizzy and we... fall" I said it to late. We already hit the ground. I was laying on top of her. Her arms still around my waist and mine wrapped around her neck.

"I guess its a little to late for that."

"Yeah. I don't know why you do that, we always end up on the ground. You get dizzy too fast."

"Cry about it." She said, wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. "I think you gained some weight. You..."

"Don't even finish that. I'm going kick your ass." I said covering her mouth. I started to hear her say something but I couldn't make it out. "What I can't understand you." I added, making fun of her. I started laughing because she just keep trying to talk. "GROSS!" I screamed, pulling my hand away because she licked it.

"I told you to take your hand away before I lick it. You don't listen. And don't say gross. You know you liked it."

"Maybe other places but not my hand." I smiled at her then jumped up. "Come on. Why you still laying there? We don't have all night." I held my hand out for her to take it. She grabbed it and I helped her to her feet. After walking for about 20 minutes hand in hand Ashley decided to break the silence.

"Why did you ask, what I would do if you started dating somebody? Are you thinking about going out with hand girl?"

"She has a name.. You know?"

"Like I care. Just answer me... Please?"

"Yes.. After school she asked me if I wanted to go out tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all she said then started walking again. I sighed and started walking fast to catch up with her.

"Ashley?" I said as I got next to her. She just ignored me. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"What?" She screamed.

"We are just going out."

"Yeah and then it will turn into two and so on. Pretty soon, I won't see you at all. I see you every Friday now. When we first started hanging out again. It was every 2 days or so. Then you meet freak girl and I see you Fridays. One day I am going to expect to see you and your gonna tell me that you have to do something with handy."

"Freak girl and handy?"

"Don't copy me. You know who I am talking about." Ashley said pissed off. She started walking away again.

"Why does it matter if you see me or not? Even though I said 'no' 2 weeks ago, you still put us here. Telling me you never really loved me and you meant nothing you ever said to me. So, why should it matter?"

"You know damn well why it matters. And you know I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid..."

"Stupid or not Ashley. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you? As much as I loved you. Hearing you say that... Hurt like hell. It still hurts. Freak girl... I mean Kendra isn't the reason why I made it only Fridays. I love being around you but when we first started hanging out again being around you as much as I was hurt to bad. I didn't want to cut you out completely so I said Fridays only. The sad part about it though is that for the past week all I wanted was for Friday to come. It finally did and we are arguing."

"We always argue. Weather its serious or not. We argue. Thats nothing new."

"Yeah but you telling me you never loved me took it to a whole new level. I can't and won't go back there with you right now. You tore me apart last time. I can't and won't let myself go through that again."

"So, why did you ask then? If you don't care about what I think.. Why ask if I cared if you date someone else?"

"I never said that I didn't care what you thought. I do care. Thats why I asked. Just because you hurt me, that doesn't mean I need to pay you back. I need to live right now though. I can't just keep waiting for Fridays to roll around."

"Then change it. Make it more then just on Friday. I'll tell you something. Go out with her. Have fun. Just don't cut me off completely. You do that and you will regret it. Thats all I am saying." She walked away from me. I headed back towards the car. She needs time and I am going to give that to her.


	8. I'm Sooo Sorry

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS... I don't have time to thanks everyone like I have been doing. These days I barely have time to type my stories so I am so sorry for that but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THEM and I HOPE you are loving or liking the story..

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 8**

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

I don't know what to do anymore. I know I break her down. I know I hurt her way to bad. I've punished myself for that. I still punish myself for it. Let her go out but if her little girlfriend kisses or touches her in front of me she is going to get beat up. The girl just better watch it. Spencer is mine and she will always be mine. No matter what. I think... Thats why I am freaking out so bad. What if I lose her all the way. Gosh I am way to young to have these kinds of feelings. How at 17 years old are you scared to lose your girlfriend or ex in my case? I never thought I would love somebody so much. Now that I have I can't lose her. But how do I get her back? Or at least to the point, where I know I won't lose her. I sat down in the sand inches away from the shoreline. I looked at over the water. I remember now, the last time we were here together.

_We are standing a few feet from the water. Spencer has her arms tightly around my neck and I have my arms around her waist. I'm looking at the ocean, with my chin on her shoulder. She has her head leaning against my shoulder. I pull away from her a little bit, turning to the side so I can pick her up. I had my arm around the middle of her back and my other one under her knees and I started spinning us in a circle. She wrapped both arms tighter around my neck and was laughing so hard. I started laughing too. Few seconds later I fell right on my ass. She just stayed in my arms and met my lips with her. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes._

"_I love you so much. More then you will ever know."_

"_I think I do know cause I love you just as much." _

"_You see that rock down there?" She said pointing about 20 yards down the beach. I shook my head up and down. "Race you." She got up and started running._

"_Thats not fair." I said running after her._

"_You better hurry up and stop whining." I quickly caught up with her. I grabbed her waist and we fell to the ground. We both started laughing. "I didn't say tackle me." She said between laughs. The way the moon light hit her face made her look so beautiful. Her eyes are sparkling like the moon does off the water. She is smiling from ear to ear. God she is so amazing._

That was the last time I told her I loved her. The next time I said the word love I didn't use it the way I should have. The way I should be still using it. I still can't believe I hurt her like I did. I can't blame it on the alcohol but it was a big reason why I said what I said. Even sober I had planned on breaking up with her. It was just never planned for me to say the things I said. She was just pissing me off and I was drunk and I didn't want to deal with it. Words where just coming out before I actually thought about what I was saying. I said it. I can't even image how she feels because I tried to think about how I would feel if she said it to me but I can't picture it. Drunk or not I don't ever see her saying it to me. I got up and headed back to the car. I know thats where she went too. I reached the car and she was asleep in the front seat. I didn't realized I was out there by myself for so long. I opened the driver door and got in. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the time. It was only 2:30 am. I don't know if she wants to go home or to mine. When I closed my door she jumped up.

"Sorry." I said. She looked scared.

"Thought someone was trying to steal me."

"I think they would be a lot quieter. If not, they suck at kidnapping." She smiled at me. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"Your house is fine. It's only 2:30. Still have a couple hours before I should go home." After she said that I started up the car and I turned left out of the parking lot. I took my hand off the wheel and grabbed my I-pod. Pushing play and 504 Boys featuring Mercedes "I Can Tell" filled the silence of the car. I started singing along with it. I looked over at Spencer and she was looking at me like she was confused.

"What?" I asked, turning the music down a little.

"You actually like this song?"

"Yeah" I paused "You don't like it?"

"Umm Its cool... I guess" She said then turn towards her window. I smiled and shook my head at her. The next part was my favorite part. I turned it back up.

"Can I light a candle? And kiss you in places light won't show? I'll take my time and do it slow. I'll do my own exercises, right between your thighs, its so very pleasurable. I'll go places he won't go. Lets keep it on the low-low so he won't know. Now lets take it to the floor..."

"Okay song change." Spencer said grabbing my I-pod, unplugging it and plugging hers in. A song started playing after she played with her I-pod for a few seconds. I don't even know who sang the song but Spencer sure knew word for word. I listened to her sing the song.

"I think I could like you, I already do. Feelings can grow but they can go away too. You're taking my hand, looking into my eyes. Don't be in a rush to get me tonight. I feel something happening; could this be a spark? To satisfy my baby. You got to satisfy my heart. Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want..."

"I do know how to touch a girl. I've never got complaints."

"Ashley!" She said annoyed.

"What?"

"Thats not what she is talking about."

"Sorry." I listened to the rest of the song. It just ended when I pulled into my driveway. I turned the car off, got out, started walking into the house, and up to my room. Spencer followed. When we got up to my room, I sat on the couch. Spencer jumped on the bed and shoved her face into one of the pillows. To be honest it was a really good song.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I couldn't sleep last night and today seemed like a really long day."

"I could've just took you home." I told her as I made my way over to the bed and laid down next to her.

"Going home wouldn't of helped. Being with you is the only thing that seems to help. I think its because I seem so safe and comfortable around you."

"Well.." I paused. "Maybe, You should go to sleep then. I'll wake you at 5. Sound good?"

"You're not going to sleep?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

"No.. I'm going to be over on the couch, watching a movie. Or grab my I-pod and listen to some music. I'll wake you at 5... Okay?" She shook her head up and down. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I grabbed my keys, heading to go get my I-pod out of the car.

"Where you going?" Spencer asked before I made it out of my room.

"I left my I-pod in the car. I'll be right back." She shook her head at me then laid back down. I walked out to my car and grabbed my I-pod. I noticed hers was still connected to the stereo. I grabbed it and looked at the song that was playing last. Jojo "How To Touch A Girl" I put it back down and headed back into the house and up to my room. I plopped myself down onto my couch and started to put the ear pieces into my ears.

"Ash?" Spencer said in a raspy whisper.

"Yeah?" I put my I-pod down, got up and starting walking to the bed. "You okay?" I added once I reached the bed.

"Yeah, but will you lay with me?... And hold me?" I shook my head and laid down, pulling her close to me. I wrapped my arm around her and my face was smothered in her hair on the back of her head.

"Spence?" I said almost 20 minutes after I laid down.

"Huh?" She said lightly. If I wasn't this close to her I wouldn't of heard her at all. I tried to gather my thoughts before I started speaking again. I took me sometime because I couldn't seem to get a hold of them.

"I'm sooo sorry I hurt you. I am sooo very sorry about the things I said. I wish I could take them back. I really do because I love you so very much. I'm in love with you so much. I also know your trying to move on and I know its hard with me always being around you but I don't want to lose you Spence. Losing you scares me so much. I think thats way I hate the hell out of hand girl. I wish one day you will fully forgive me and we could try our relationship again but until then I have to let you live. I'm not saying I want you to stop coming to see me because that would be stupid but I want you to be happy. If hand girl makes you happy at the moment then be with her. No touching in front of me cause I will NOT be okay with that. The girl will get her face punched in. Always remember though I love you and I am in love with you. No matter what I say or do. I will never ever stop. You are my first love." I told her and let out a heavy sigh. Spencer didn't say anything.

"Spence?" No answer. I left my head and look at her. She was asleep. I finally tell her and she falls asleep. Man this sucks.


	9. Road Trip!

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 9**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah. Next week should be fun."

"Are you okay with Ashley going?"

"Yeah. You?"

"It doesn't bug me." She said then turned away and looked out the driver window. It does bug her I know it does. Its not my fault though. Aiden and Kyla invited her. And when she found out I was going, she was all for it. Next week is spring break, we are all driving up to San Francisco. This is going to be fun. Hopefully. Ashley, Kyla, Aiden, Kendra, and I are taking Aiden x-Terra. Tammy, Krystal, Mandy, and Max are taking Tammy's car. Kendra was supposed would ride with them but as of our date last weekend, we are a couple. Honestly I don't say she is my girlfriend but she tells everyone I am. It doesn't bug me, its just, that I'm not ready to call someone else my girlfriend yet. I am just not going to say anything. I'll let it all play out.

"Are you ready? Or do you still have to pack?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm ready. I am so glad my mom is letting me go. Are you ready to go?"

"Hell yeah. I've been ready since Monday." Kendra said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm going to go in now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Later baby." She said then kissed me. I pulled away and go out of the car.

After I walked into the house I looked at the time. 11:30. I walked straight up to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I put some sweat pants and a hoodie on, putting my hair up in a messy pony tail. I opened my math book and leaned against my headboard, doing homework. As time when on I heard everyone in my house go to bed. Not one of them came in and bugged me. By 12:45 am, everyone in my house was in bed. I don't know about sleeping but in bed. Last Friday night, when I was with Ashley, I heard every word she said. Bits and parts of it have its moments to play over and over again in my head. _"I'm sooo sorry I hurt you. I am sooo very sorry about the things I said. I wish I could take them back. I really do because I love you so very much. I'm in love with you so much." _I've thought of just that part about 100 times a day. _"but I want you to be happy" _I was happy with her a few months ago, the happiest I have ever been in my whole 16 years of life and she took that from me. Why couldn't she want me to be happy a few months ago? _"Always remember though I love you and I am in love with you. No matter what I say or do. I will never ever stop. You are my first true love." _It really makes me want to cry. When someone you love tells you things like this (no matter what they did to you) makes you want to love them even more. When she said that, I hated myself for even thinking about going out with Kendra but I do have to try... I don't know what I am trying or even why I am trying. Its just something that I feel. It has no explanation to it. My phone started vibrating on the night stand next to my bed. I grabbed it and the little screen on the front read; 1 new txt msg. Flipped my phone open and it was from Ashley.

"R U ready 4 2morrow?" Its what the text read.

"Yes! U?"

"Yup. Well do u want 2 hang out 2nite be4 we leave 2morrow?"

"Sure. I'm ready when u r..."

"I'm outside." She text me back a minute later. She was already out there. She knew I would say yes. She doesn't know I heard her last week. I don't want her to know. Not right now anyways. I'll tell her sooner or later. I snuck outside and climbed into the passenger seat of her car.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. I just smiled back. "My place? Beach? Food? Snack?" She added pulling away from my house.

"All the above." I replied.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever sounds good to you."

"McDonald's it is."

"Thats nice... Like you need anymore fast food." I told her with a giggle.

"I am not fat. You love my body, so, don't hate."

"I don't hate. Just say the truth."

"Anyways, how are you and hand girl?"

"When are you going to learn her name?"

"When shes not with you." She told me with a smile. Yes, I did tell Ashley. "Next week is going to be weird. The ride up there is gonna be weird." She added.

"Yeah.. Just a little. We will live though."

"Oh.. You will, but the girl may not." She said with an evil grin. She looked like she was thinking of a way to kill Kendra. Ashley has been in my head so much this last week. I have caught myself calling Kendra, hand girl. I've done it twice. Tammy and Krystal just laugh about it but Kendra looks like she takes it a little personal. I'm sorry but it just comes out before I can stop it.

"You never answered my question." Ashley said, breaking my thoughts.

"We are content. How are you and..."

"And who? I don't have a girl. The last person I had sex with, was you. So, don't even go there." I didn't say anything. I looked out my window, while she continued to drive. We got to the drive-thru and she ordered for the both of us. She already knew what I wanted. The same thing I always get. She is going to make Kendra jealous. Something I really don't want to deal with. Kendra already dislikes Ashley so much but Ashley can careless. Ashley is going to make sure Kendra knows, that I will not be with her for every long. Okay, maybe, next week is not going to be as much fun as I thought. I need to talk to Ashley about this. I need her to back off a little bit. I don't want my last spring break of high school to be crappy. We were already at the beach. I didn't even realize, we left McDonald's. She headed me my food and we sat in silence and ate. After she was done, she got out and started walking down towards the water. There is something wrong with her. I can tell by how silent she is. Ashley is not one to be quite unless something is wrong. I got out and walked to her. I stood next to her and followed her gaze, out over the dark water.

"I sometimes I feel like these last couple of months are just a bad dream and I am going to wake up soon. And when I wake up everything will be okay. But then I see you with hand girl and I realize I am just wishing." Ashley said breaking the silence.

"Ashley, I need you to promise me that you will back off a little bit. I don't want to be miserable over spring break."

"I can't promise you anything." This is going to be harder then I thought. I knew she wasn't going to agree with me. So, I don't even know why I asked. She looked at me then started walking along the beach.

------\

I wake up to the sound of Ashley's alarm clock at 5:05. She wasn't in the bed next to me. I got up and looked around. She wasn't in the bedroom at all. I walked down the hall, walking pasted the guest room and the door was open I looked in and she is asleep on the bed. I walked and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked down at her. She looks so peaceful. The alarm clock in here started going off. I looked at it and it read 5:00. She should fix that. Maybe hers would have went off first. When I went to sleep at 2 in the morning, she was right next to me. Apparently with the clocks set like they were she wanted to wake up first. She obviously she didn't want me to know she sleep in here. I reached over and turned the alarm clock off. When Ashley is really tired it takes awhile for an alarm clock to wake her up. She turned over and was facing me now but was still sound asleep. I stared down at her face. God she is so beautiful. I reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. I left my hand on her face, rubbing my thumb back and forth on her jawline, then along her bottom lip, and back the other way. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I pulled my hand away slowly and smiled at her. She looked up at the clock and got up. I followed her to her room then out to the car. Last night wasn't so good. After our conversation on the beach she hasn't said one word to me. I guess we are back to not talking.

--------/

I woke up to my cell phone going off on my night stand. I looked at it and it is Kendra.

"Hello?"

"You ready? It's already 1pm and we are heading out. Aiden and Kyla just picked me up. We are headed back to Kyla's to get Ashley. She wasn't ready earlier. So, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." She told me. Knowing Ashley there'll be here in 45 minutes.

"Okay.. See you later." I hung up and took a shower. I was ready in 20 minutes but like I said 45 minutes. And I was right. 45 minutes later they pulled into my driveway. I said bye to my family and I was out the door. Aiden grabbed my stuff and put it in the back. Kyla got out of the back and let me in. I sat between Kyla and Kendra. After we left and headed for the highway, Kendra grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Ashley keeps looking back at me. Kendra started whispering in my ear and Ashley was glaring at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Ashley said to Aiden.

"Can't you hold it? We have only been driving for 20 minutes."

"No, I can't. I need to go now." Ashley said, pissed off.

"Okay, okay. No need to get angry." Aiden said, then got off the highway and pulled into a gas station. "If you have to go to the bathroom... Go now. I am not stopping for another 2 hours." Aiden told everyone and got out to go to the bathroom also. Ashley went in first. After her went Kyla, Aiden, Kendra, and, then me. After I reached the car. Aiden told me to get in front. I looked at him confused but then I realized Kyla was sitting in the middle in the backseat. Ashley did that so Kendra couldn't touch me. I laughed to myself and shook my head getting in the front seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Aiden asked. I looked back at Ashley and she smiled at me. I turned to Aiden and said.

"Nothing."

"Everyone set now?" Aiden asked.

"Hell yeah! Lets go." Ashley yelled. Kyla and Kendra shook their head. Kendra looks mad. She also knows why Ashley got in the back and made me sit up front. This is going to be fun...


	10. FIGHT!

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 10**

babygirl2006

**Ashley's POV)**

The girl should really back off. I mean she knows not to touch her in front of me. I told her on Tuesday. She just don't listen. We are 3 hours from San Francisco now. Aiden just pulled off the free way and to a gas station. He has to get gas and I need to go to the bathroom. I didn't go before. I just wanted to get Spencer out of the back seat. I am going to tell the girl one more time and she better listen. I was the first one into the bathroom. Spencer is not getting in the back seat again. After I came out Spencer went in and Kendra was standing right there. She was glaring at me. I stopped in front of her and pushed her into the wall.

"I'll tell you one more time. Do NOT touch her in front of me. Don't make me tell you again." Then I walked off. Kyla was in the front seat. Oh great. I get to seat in the back with the both of them. I forgot that the girls friends were following us. Why couldn't she ride with them? It would have been a lot safer on her part. Spencer got into the car and glared at me.

"We can go. Kendra is riding with Tammy and them." Spencer said. Well, I guess I don't have to work that hard at trying to get her away. Spencer glared at me again then turned away.

"What?" I whispered harshly to her.

"Why do you have to do that?" She yelled.

"You already know why." I whispered. I didn't want Kyla and Aiden to hear us but they were already turned around, looking at us.

"But do you have to push her?" I shook my head 'yes'. "Why?" She yelled again.

"Because I already told her once. I shouldn't have to tell her twice. I guess she doesn't believe me. I will hurt the girl." I told Spencer. She shook her head at me then turned away. I looked at Aiden and Kyla. "What?" I said, glaring at them. They shook their head and turned around. Aiden began to drive again. I laid my head on the window and fell asleep.

-----------\

"Ash, Wake up." Spencer said, shaking me. I left my head up and realized it was on her shoulder. I looked out the window. I had no idea where we were. "We had to get gas again. I thought you might want to get something or use the bathroom." Spencer told me then got out. I got out and followed her into the store. I used the bathroom. I got some chips and a soda. Also got Spencer the same thing. I went back to the car and everyone was waiting for me. I handed her the stuff I bought her and she said.

"Thanks." I shook my head. 45 minutes later Kyla and Spencer were sleeping. I leaned up and started talking to Aiden.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him.

"We have like another hour." He paused. "What was that earlier with Spencer?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on Ash. It wasn't nothing."

"Fine. I told hand girl to not touch Spencer in front of me and she don't listen next time, I am going to punch her face in." I told him starting to get mad again.

"Why don't you left her move on? Aren't you the one who ended it?"

"Yes, she is. But she just won't let her go." Kyla said interrupting me.

"Why? You broke up with her for a reason. Right?"

"No, she had no reason. She was drunk and being stupid. Saying shit, Spencer won't forgive her for. No, she is stuck trying to win Spencer back but having Kendra there doesn't help. Which it is only making Spencer even more mad at her. But Ashley won't let go or back off for a little while." Kyla again answered for me.

"Yeah, Ash, she is started to get mad at you." Aiden said.

"Yes, I know that. You don't have to tell me." I said then looked back at Spencer, who is still sleeping. She looks peaceful now. So beautiful, and amazing.

"You know, you should back off. Maybe it will make her see, that she wants you still." Aiden told me.

"Maybe you should stay out of it and let me do what I have to do." I told him then sat back. I put my ear pieces in my ears and began letting the music mellow me out. I stared out the window watching signs, trees, and cars go by. I felt a head fall into my lap. I grabbed the blanket and lifted up her head and placed it on the blanket. Making it a little more softer for her. Her hand went under the blanket and rested right above my... I left out a loud gasp. Kyla turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked then looked at Spencer.

"Yeah. Fine. I just remembered I forgot my um... sunglasses."

"Ash.. There on your head."

"My other ones." I was quick to answer. "My favorite ones." I added. She raised her eye brow at me, mouthed an okay, and then turned around. I looked down at Spencer and she had a smile on her face, with her eyes still closed. Her hand is up my skirt. Good time to wear a skirt. Spencer's finger is drawing circles on the outside of my thong. I put my elbow on the door rest and covered my face as much as I could. I used my other hand and grabbed Spencer's and pulled it away. She sat up and smiled at me.

"Don't mess with me." Spencer said then looked out the window. I moved over the seat and sat right next to her. If I moved over anymore I would be sitting on her.

"I ain't messing with you. Just the little freak girl. Does that bug you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Will you stop calling her that? She has a name and it does bug me. Why do you care so much? I thought you said you just wanted me to be happy?" Spencer said. I looked at her confused. I don't remember telling her that... Oh, She did hear me last Friday and she didn't say anything. I moved back over to the left side of the car and stared out the window. I know I put her through a lot but why? How? Why? How could she just listen to me say all that and not say anything? That kinda hurts. Actually it hurts a lot. I reached in the back where all our stuff is and grabbed my hoodie from one of my bags. I put it on and flipped the hood over my head and leaned against the wood. I also putt my ear pieces back in my ears. I felt like I was going to cry. The rest of the ride to the hotel, I was silent I didn't say anything to anybody. I was just to myself. We got here and I got a room to myself. I don't want to be in the same room with none of them. Aiden and Kyla would be okay but then kinda weird. I got into my room and laid on my bed, then my cell phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Kyla asked.

"Nothing. What's up? Why did you call?"

"We are all going to the club down the street in 3 hours but first we are going to get something to eat. Are you going to come?"

"No. I'll meet you at the club at 10:30." I said then closed my phone. I got some stuff from my bag and went in the bathroom to take a shower. It was already 9:30 by the time I was done getting ready. I had an hour to blow. The beach was right there from the hotel so that was a plus. I walked down there and sat on a rock a few feet from the water. I was beautiful. I miss sharing this like this with Spencer. I miss a lot of things but mostly I just miss her. At 10:15 I made my way to the club. It is about a block or two so I walked. It is a pretty clear, nice night. I made it to the club and in. I searched for Aiden and Kyla. I didn't see them anywhere but I seen Spencer and hand girl on the dance floor. I shook my head and keep looking for the Aiden and Kyla. I found them towards the back of the club at a booth with Some of freak girls friends. I was never told what there names were and I didn't care to know.

"Hey Ash. I didn't think you was going to come." Aiden said.

"Yeah, Well, I couldn't find anything else to do." I said and sat down but quickly got back up to get something to drink. I seen a red hair eying me from the other end of the bar. I smiled at her and went back to the table. I am not in the mood right now to deal with anymore girls. Yes, I know thats me, having a lot of girls. I have to much trouble right now. I don't need anymore. I looked over at hand girl and Spencer. She had her hands ALL over Spencer. I got back to the table, set my drink down, and walked over to the two girls dancing.

"Ashley." Spencer said stepping in front of me.

"I told you to keep your hands off of her."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Hand girl is getting bold.

"Ashley." Spencer said again. I looked at Spencer and she looked worried. I sighed and looked back at freak.

"Don't touch her."

"Where were you last night to stop me from fucking her?" She said stepping up to me. I balled my hands into fists. "She wasn't complaining. She was screaming out my name every time, I touched her in all the rig..." I punched her in the face and she went stumbling back into some person. I looked at Spencer, who was looking at freak, then I started to walk away.

"Ashley?" Spencer said, while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"I'm Sorry."

"Spencer?" Hand girl yelled.

"What?"

"She is the one who hit me. How are you going to apologize to her?"

"You deserved what she did to you. You shouldn't of said that." Spencer told her and walked away. She followed. I am not sure why. I guess I am soon gonna find out.


	11. Humm

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters...

Summary: Not sure yet... Just read.. Hope you like

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

A.N: Thanks **so so so so so soooooooooo** much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I still read them all and sorry I haven't write anyone back for the reviews like I use to but I don't have that much time anymore... But again **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** Much love to all of you. Even if you didn't review thanks for reading... I am not sure now where I am taking this story I want to end it but then I don't... HUH??? I DON"T KNOW YET!!!

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 11**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

"_You deserved what she did to you. You shouldn't of said that." _I yelled at Kendra and walked away. I am so glad that theres a beach entry way, right down the street. I walked along the water. I am torn here. Taking Ashley's side of this was the right thing to do... right? I sure hope so. What am I thinking?... Kendra deserved that punch in the face. She deserved more then that. I haven't even sleep with the girl and she comes at Ashley with something stupid like that. Ashley was freaking about her touching me. She shouldn't of been so surprised, she should of saw it coming. Yeah, that was not the brightest thing to tell someones ex girlfriend. Especially if your ex is Ashley or anything like her.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked. I hadn't realized she followed me.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Never better... Thanks."

"I really am sorry about that." I told her.

"She had it coming. I am just glad your not mad at me for it. You aren't mad, are you?"

"No. Like you said... she had it coming." I paused. "I never sleep with her." I added and began to walk again.

"You were right." She yelled. I stopped and looked confusedly at her. We are about 15 feet from each other and stayed that way as she began to talk again.

"I should have been happy for you. Or I should of let you be happy. But how could I, when I wanted to be the one that makes you happy." I can tell by her voice that she was trying to hold back tears. I started to walk towards her. "Stay there. I am not done." I stopped walking and waited for her to start again. "I know I hurt you believe me, I know but I can't take any of it back. I wish on everything that I could. That night was the worst day of my life. I was planning on breaking up with you anyways. Just not like that. None of what I said was supposed to be said because every word that I have ever said to you was always the truth."

"Why were you going to break up with me? I had never done anything to you. Well, that I had noticed. I don't see where I hurt you in any way." I said calmly.

"Everything was messed up. I couldn't hold both of us together. I was scared to ask you for help. I had always been the one fixing things by myself and when I couldn't, I didn't know what to do. So, I broke up with you. Not the way I wanted to though. I know saying sorry to you isn't going to fix what I have done. But I am so sorry. I really hope that you forgive me and we can be together again. The way we use too. Please tell me that one day that will be possible. PLEASE!" She pleaded the last part and she had started crying by now. I really didn't know what to say. I am at lose for words. I started walking towards her again. This time she didn't stop me. I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. To me everything seemed to fit together.

"I understand why you did it. And as for what you said my heart already forgave you a long time ago. If I hadn't forgave you already, I would of NEVER had sex with you again. Deep down I knew that you didn't mean what you said but it still hurt because you did say it. Even if I didn't believe it. I can't tell you we won't have problems or that we will be like we use to but we can try. I just need to know that scared or not, that you will always come and talk to me, instead of pushing me away. I may not be so forgiving next time." I told her while I still held her in my arms.

"I promise to always come to you. I promise to tell you how I feel and not try and hide it. I love you Spence." She said pulling me closer to her.

"I love you too Ash."

_SOUTH_----------------------

We held each other for awhile that night. Its been 2 years now and I swear she has done everything in her power to keep me happy. I was in love with her that night. So so so in love with her. To the point where I didn't think I could be more in love but still after two years I am still falling and I hope I never stopped. I am in college now and she is off exploring different things. Music, Writing, Singing. She didn't want to be in college. 'It would crap my style.' Whatever that means. We are both in L.A. No long distance stuff. My mom would of loved for me to go to New York though. I just wasn't going to even though, Ashley said she would go too if thats where I wanted to go. We were both here already so, why move. I haven't been able to get a hold of Ashley for the last two days. I know she is busy. Shes trying to get things together. I can't complain because all she would say is 'I am doing this for you. For us. For the life I know we could have together. So, you need to work with me here. I know I am busy but it will slow down in a few days'. It does. How could you argue back with someone that says that to you. I can be patient.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Man. She really needs to start taking her key. I am tired of opening the door because of her drunk ass. I am so tired of it. Why can't she be different? I really need to do something. I went and opened the door and watched the brunette stumble in.

"Hey Spence! How was your day?" She asked running into me.

"Hey Jo. Good." I helped her to her bed. I so need a new roommate or go live with Ashley or something. Anything but this. This girl is drunk every night. She is worse then Ashley was in high school. Way worse. After I got her to lay down I pulled the blanket up over her.

"God, do I wish you tucked me in every night. Drunk or not." I turned to see Ashley standing in the door way. Shes smiling from ear to ear, as am I.

"Maybe that can be arranged." I told her as I walked closer to her.

"Don't tease me." She took my hand in her, put it around her neck, and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you babe." She added, still holding me tight.

"Ditto."

"You know saying that doesn't count."

"I missed you too... babe."

"No mocking me." She said. She walked over to Jo's bed and looked at her closely. I raised an eyebrow at her. She is inches from her face. "Is she out cold?" I shook my head 'yes'. She did her devilish grin. She put her hands on the mattress and looked at me. "Not for long." She added. Ashley picked up the mattress and started shaking it yelling earth quake and Jo jumped up screaming, about to run out the room. Ashley and I are laughing so hard.

"That will teach you to be a better roommate." Ashley said then walked over to me still laughing.

"I hate your girlfriend, Spence. She sucks." Josephine grumbled and laid back down.

"Thanks for that." I told Ash.

"Got a laugh out of it. If always wanted to do that to someone. It would have been a little to mean to do that to you. Man it was funny though." She started laughing again. Probably replaying it in her head.

_SOUTH_-----------------------

Help me out here... PLEASE! Continue or stop????? That was a taste of where I was taking it... TELL ME PLEASE... 7 REVIEWS AND I HAVE MY ANSWER... LOVE YA GUYS... LATER!!


	12. Why didn't she tell me?

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: Thank you **so so so so so** much for all the reviews for chapter 11... I REALLY want to thank you for loving or liking this story... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND... HOW MUCH... Anyways... Thanks for helping me decide on continuing or not... LOVE YA GUYS, THANKS, AND LATER!!!

**Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter up... **

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 12**

babygirl2006

"_Got a laugh out of it. If always wanted to do that to someone. It would have been a little to mean to do that to you. Man it was funny though." She started laughing again. Probably replaying it in her head. _

_SOUTH_-----------------------

**(Spencer's POV)**

I rolled over and looked at my clock. Its 12:28pm. I've missed my morning classes.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked from behind me. I didn't think she was still here.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Last time I missed my morning classes because she was here the night before, she like turned into my mother or something and I really heard it. It was actually kind of scary and HOT at the same time. Hm? Maybe I wouldn't mind bringing that side of her back. I giggled to myself.

"You missed your morning classes?" She questioned. I just shook my head 'yes' and laid back down, sighing.

"What time do you have to leave?" I asked.

"1." Ashley told me. I don't understand life sometimes. When we were in high school, we couldn't be together, whenever we wanted because of my mom. Now theres no mother and we still can't be together, when we want. Gosh! Does this ever get easier? Or just harder? I turned onto my stomach and shoved my face into the pillow and pilled the blanket over my head.

"Lock the door, when you leave. I'm going back to sleep." I muttered into the pillow but I know she heard me. We talk everyday. Sometimes for hours and sometimes just 5 minutes but we still know everything that is going on with the other. Most people would be up, spending as much time with their girl as they can before their girl leaves. But I am tired of saying bye and watching her walk out the door. Not knowing when the next time I will see her is. 9 out of 10, I don't know when she is coming. She just comes.

"Spence? Can we not do this? We go through it at least once a month. Not now." She crawled up next to me.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah. My point. Every time you don't want to see me leave, you do this." She said quietly. I shook my head into the pillow and moved away. "You know why I am doing this..." She started but I cut her off. I took my head out of the pillow and looked at her.

"Actually I don't. You keep telling me, your doing it for me or for us. I never asked you to do it for me or for us."

"I want my life to mean something. Something that one day you will be proud of me for."

"Ash, I am proud of you. You don't need to be some big rock star or actress or doctor or lawyer or whatever else for me to be proud of you. All I need from you is to love me and be there for me. And lately I haven't felt either one. Yes, I know you love me. But I don't feel it anymore. It seems like what you are trying to be for me, is actually more important then me." I told her as tears ran down my cheeks and onto my pillow.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I really am." Ashley paused. "So, what do you want me to do? If me being gone all the time is hurting you this bad, then I will make sure I am around. I want to be able to give you need and want though."

"Ash, Right now, all I need and want is you. Nothing else." I said. Ashley pulled me into a tight embrace. I pulled back some and met my lips with hers.

_SOUTH----------------------- (Sorry but don't feel like going into detail right now... But use your mind, you know where they went.. lol)----------_

Ashley left 3 hours ago. She basically ran down the hall when she left. She was already late. Not my fault though. Okay partly my fault. I giggled to myself and sat on my bed. I have the rest of the day to myself now. I only had morning classes today. What to do? I then realized the box on my shelf and grabbed it. I have been meaning to do something with the pictures in the box. I could do that or I could be lazy and go back to sleep. Hm? I sat back down on my bed. Ashley and I have had this conversation before. The one where I complain because she is gone so much. Just not with the same words but it always turns out the same. She starts coming around all the time then one day she doesn't show. And then it gets longer and longer before she comes again. I guess I'd would rather put up with her very so often then not at all. I really couldn't see my life without her in it.

"I'm coming shit. Commit with the loud knocking..." I yelled as I got up to open the door. I swung open the door and there stood a smiling Ashley. "I thought..." I was cut off by her lips on mine. She pulled my close to her and practically carried me into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Well, it a good thing Jo is never here during the day and comes home drunk at night. I don't even see when this girl gets full nights sleep. I wonder if she is always tired. Hm? Wait... Why am I thinking about my roommate, when I have Ashley's lips attached to my neck. I pulled out of my thoughts and focused on the brunette in front of me. My hands are lost in her hair and her hands are slowly running up my sides under my shirt. I pulled away.

"I thought you had some big meeting to go too? I'm not complaining this is great and all but..."

"Babe... I already did that. So, my time is all yours. So, what do you want to do?" Ashley said then pulled away from me, waiting for my response.

"I'm a little hungry."

"Just a little?" Ashley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually a lot. I haven't ate since last night. Its now 5. I'm hungry." I paused. "A lot." I stated. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes to put on.

"We are done. The deal is complete." Ashley said quietly. I looked at her confused.

"With what? What deal?"

"Oh, nothing. Where do you want to go eat?"

"Well, you can pick. We haven't ate together in awhile. So, your choice."

"Okay then. Lets go." Ashley said pulling me out the door. We got outside and cameras started flashing. "Run!" Ashley yelled, grabbing my hand tighter. We got to the car and I looked at her, confused.

"Why are they chasing you?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Ashley?"

"Huh?" She turned and looked at me.

"You know why. So, don't lie to me."

"I released my album 2 almost 3 weeks ago and it sold really really good."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I re..."

"Ashley, I heard what you said." I stopped talking and looked at her. Ashley was looking every where else but at me. "Why?... How?... What?... When?... Did?" I couldn't really form full sentences right now. I can't really think right now. I looked in the back seat of the car and grabbed a hoodie, put it on and got out. I ran back to my dorm room. I got there and started pacing. How the hell did I not find out about this? How the hell could she keep this from me? Why would she even do that? What the fuck was she thinking? When did everything go upside down? When did I become the last person she tells something too? Did she really have to keep it from me? I have all these fucking questions with no answers.


	13. Thats Kind of weird!

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: heres chapter 13... Short I know but because of the long wait I give you two chapters... Chapter 14 is almost done now so I'll post in a few days... **YOUR WELCOME T**... lol, LATEZ!

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 13**

babygirl2006

"_Ashley, I heard what you said." I stopped talking and looked at her. Ashley was looking every where else but at me. "Why?... How?... What?... When?... Did?" I couldn't really form full sentences right now. I can't really think right now. I looked in the back seat of the car and grabbed a hoodie, put it on and got out. I ran back to my dorm room. I got there and started pacing. How the hell did I not find out about this? How the hell could she keep this from me? Why would she even do that? What the fuck was she thinking? When did everything go upside down? When did I become the last person she tells something too? Did she really have to keep it from me? I have all these fucking questions with no answers. _

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Spencer's POV)**

I called Jo to pick me up something to eat. Ashley hasn't called or come to the room since I left her car, 4 hours ago. I really don't know what to do with her right now. I don't know how we got to this point. Everything seemed great until we just hit a brick wall. Maybe we will make it. Hopefully we will.

"Spencer, open the door." Jo yelled, kicking the outside of the door. I got up and ran to the door opening it.

"Dang, who are you trying to feed? The whole floor." I questioned, staring at four bags of tacos but only three sodas. "Who's the third one for?" I added.

"Ashley." She calmly stated.

"Shes not here."

"Oh, well, why is her car outside? Its been there since before I left. I seen it, when I was getting in my car to go get some food. And what is with all those camera people? Dang, we have no..." She paused and looked worried. "Oh shit." Jo screamed, then dropped the food on the bed and ran out of the room. I stepped out into the hallway and seen her ran out of the building. Okay, that is weird. What the hell is wrong with people these days? Why is Ashley's car still here? Is she still in it? I walked down the hall and outside. Once I was out the door cameras where in my face. Camera lights flashing all around me. Fuck. Has the paparazzi been following her the last 2 weeks? I guess it would explain the missing newspapers, Ashley and Jo trying to hide magazines from me. I wasn't a big magazine girl anyways. It explains why she hasn't been around for the last two weeks. She really should of told me.

"Are you Ashley Davies girlfriend?" One guy asked.

"I don't believe that is your business." I yelled to him, with my head down. I walked over to Ashley's car and Jo was in the passenger seat. Ashley wasn't in there, anywhere. "Wheres she at?" I asked. Jo just shrugged her shoulders. I pulled my cell phone out and pushed 2. It dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello?" Ashley said quietly.

"Where you at?"

"Behind you." I turned around and looked out the back window. There was only guys with cameras out there.

"I don't see you behind me."

"Lift the seat." She said. I looked confused and pulled the seat up and it connected to the trunk. I looked in and Ashley was in there.

"What the hell are you in there for?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to get out of the car, and I didn't want to seat up there watching those people walk around the car." She said climbing out.

"Never get in your trunk again. Thats kind of weird." I told her. "Jo, you ready?" I asked looking in the front seat. We all stepped out of the car and covered Ashley with a blanket running into the building.


	14. Whatever

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: Thanks for the reviews, Heres some of those unanswered questions and some explaining on Ashley's Part... The point of views are going to be switching a lot in the next couple of chapters...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 14**

babygirl2006

"_Never get in your trunk again. Thats kind of weird." I told her. "Jo, you ready?" I asked looking in the front seat. We all stepped out of the car and covered Ashley with a blanket running into the building. _

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Spencer's POV)**

After getting to the room. I didn't know where to start. I didn't know if I should be mad at Ashley for not telling me. I really don't know what to do. This situation is one that took me by so much surprise, it has left me speechless. I sat down on my bed with a heavy sigh and stared at the floor, trying to get some sort of thoughts in my head. Ones that would actually make sense.

"I can explain." Ashley said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" I asked her, eyes still grazing the floor below my feet.

"I think." Ashley whispered. Well at least she is honest.

"I think?" I laughed a little bit, shaking my head at her. "I really don't know, what to do with you right now."

"I'm sorry." She started. "I just..." She paused. "Its just..." She stopped again.

"Ashley, please just be quiet. I need to think. You're rambling is not helping." I told her and put my heads over my face and sighed again. Ashley should really get her voice together and start explaining before, I start yelling or leave her standing here. I took my hands away from my face and looked at her. She looks scared and worried.

"Explain to me, why." I told her. Its wasn't a question. She just looked at me and didn't say anything. "You don't have a reason." I stated. "You just like to keep shit from me. Like releasing a record and being this big hot shot isn't a big deal." I yelled.

"I was afraid."She said quietly.

"Of what?" I asked

"I didn't want to tell you that I was making a record because I didn't want to fail and have you seat there and watch me do it." Ashley stopped and looked down at the ground. I sat there, on my bed and stared at her. Trying to think of what else to say. "I told you earlier, that I wanted to do something, that would make you proud of me. How is failing at this going to make you proud of me?"

"Ash." I started. I got up and walked over to her. She was still looking at the ground. I placed my hands on her cheeks and lifted her head, making her look at me. "Like I told you earlier, I am proud of you. Even if you would of fail, it wasn't going to make me fall out of love with you. Being a singer wasn't why I fell in love with you. It was never the reason, why I started dating you. Fail or not, me loving you wasn't going to change. My feeling for you will never change over something like that."

"But why?" She asked. I looked at her like I was confused. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you proud of me? I have never done anything for you to be proud of me for." Ashley asked and told me. I shook my head at her.

"We have been together for the past 2 years and 10 months. Ashley, I am proud of you because you haven't ran away from me, pushed me away. Through all this time you've loved me and made me the happiest, I've ever been in my life. Most of all I am proud of you for loving me and letting me love you back." I told her and she smiled.

"Why..."

"Ash. No more whys. I don't know how much more I can say." I said cutting her off. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, meeting her lips with mine. She slid her tongue across my bottom lip and I granted her access.

"Room mate still her." Jo said, through a mouth full of tacos. "Plus I thought you was hungry not trusty." She added. Ashley started laughing, as did Jo.

"Well, if you would leave, I could eat." I told her.

"Spencer." Ashley said. Looking at me like she couldn't believe I just said that.

"What?"

"I so could of lived just fine without hearing that." Jo stated. I just laughed at her. "Come eat FOOD. Before I eat it all and you get none."

"You could really eat all them tacos?" Ashley questioned.

"No, thats why you are going to help me." She told Ashley. Ashley smiled, sat down on her bed, grabbing a bag of tacos and started unwrapping one.

"You guys are just mean." I told them and grabbed a bag of tacos. I made my way over to my bed and sat down.

"Did you hear something?" Jo said looking around.

"No, must be the air vents." Ashley told her. They started laughing.

"Thats not funny. And you guys are mean." I said.

"There it is again. We should really tell someone about the walls here. They suck." Ashley said. I throw a taco at her. "No throwing food. You eat it. Like this." Ashley said taking the taco to her mouth and biting it then started chewing. Jo was laughing. We all settled down and continued to eat.

"You're C.D is awesome." Jo told Ashley, breaking the silence.

"Thank you."

"Ms. Davies, Will you sign it for me?" Jo asked Ashley in a childish tone.

"I think I can do that."

"YAY! I get my C.D signed. HAHA Spence. You don't" And now we are back to childish Jo. It's funny though. Ashley smiled and signed her C.D

"Well, why do I need her to sign a C.D? She signs my love notes."

"Rub it in Spence. Rub it in."

"I forgot to ask you Spence. How did your interview yesterday for the radio station go?" Ashley asked.

"Good. I got the job. And Jo, I want to listen to that C.D. Can I?"

"No, you tease me. Have Ashley get you one." She told me. I just looked at her shocked. Ashley laughed. "I'm joking. Of course you can." She added and smiled at me.

"I have a radio interview with the radio station tomorrow." Ashley said.

"I start tomorrow." I told her. "Jo, Why did you buy so many tacos?" I added.

"I don't know. I just said a number. And 40 was the first number to come to mind. Do you know how long you have to wait for 40 tacos?" Ashley and I shook our head 'no'. "Let me worn you now. Never buy 40 tacos, the wait it just toooooo long." We started laughing then let the silence fill the room again.

"So, do you guys want to like go out or something? WE haven't done that in awhile." Jo asked and said.

"With cameras in our face, you still want to go?" Ashley asked.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Jo said. They both looked at me for my reply.

"Is there a day, that you don't drink?" I asked Jo. She shook her head 'no'. "Okay, lets get ready." I added. We finished eating and Jo left the room to go give the rest of the tacos to her friends down the hall. But not before telling me, I should change. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. I turned around to go change and I ran into Ashley. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tossed my clothes on my bed and wrapped my arms around her neck, slowly making my way to her lips. Our lips met and she grazed my bottom lip with her tongue. I allowed her tongue to enter. After a few second our tongues were dancing together. But again was interrupted by Jo.

"You are supposed to be getting ready." Jo said. Ashley and I just smiled at each other ignoring her remark.

"I love you." Ashley whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I kissed her lips one last time and went to change. As I walked passed Jo, I stuck my tongue out at her.

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Ashley's POV)**

I watched Spencer walk towards the bathroom. I started gigging to myself when she stuck her tongue out at Jo. God she is to cute. How could you not love her?

"You guys good now?" Jo questioned. I shook my head 'yes'. "Good. At least she knows know and I don't have to make sure she doesn't find out."

"I was going to tell her tonight, when we went out to dinner but once we walked outside the paparazzi was every where and I just froze up. I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't want her to find out that way." I told her.

"Well, it could have gone worse. Good thing your girl is understanding and loves you the way she does or you might have been without a girlfriend."

"It went better then I thought it would."

"And by the way... NEVER EVER again get in your trunk. That was plain out weird and something I never thought I'd see you do." She told me with a laugh. I shook my head at her. Once Spencer came out of the bathroom, we left. When we got outside there was no paparazzi. Thank god for that. We made it to the club and got a table.


	15. Last part of chapter 14

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: **Okay, when I was putting 14 and 15 together I cut 14 to short and some of it got put on 15 so heres what belongs to chapter 14... SORRY ABOUT THAT.. **And Sorry it took so long to get up... Having some family problems... So, I don't know when I can get chapter 15 up but as soon as I can I will... LATER PEOPLE...

**I Belong To You**

**Part of chapter 14**

babygirl2006

"_And by the way... NEVER EVER again get in your trunk. That was plain out weird and something I never thought I'd see you do." She told me with a laugh. I shook my head at her. Once Spencer came out of the bathroom we left. When we got outside there was no paparazzi. Thank god for that. We made it to the club and got a table._

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Ashley's POV)**

Jo and Spencer have been drinking like it was nothing. They are pounding down shot after shot. Both drink off their ass. Right now they are both dancing. Spencer keep trying to get me to go out there and dance but I didn't feel like it today. I didn't feel like going out either but I did. Spencer has never been to much of a drinker and here she is drunk. Never seen that coming. First time I get to see what she is like drunk. Well, there was that time at Grey, when she was all over Aiden. She was supposed to be there for me, both of them were. Thats the past, so, it whatever now. I've have one shot of tequila and half glass of a whiskey sour. I don't really feel like drinking to much. Plus every time I turn around, there is someone trying to take a picture of me. I don't feel the need to be in magazines everywhere stating that I'm one wild party girl. Its not who I am anymore. I looked over at Spencer. She is dancing with some girl with blonde hair. Their a little too close to one another. The blonde's hands are on Spencer's hips. Spencer isn't touching her with her hands. I continued to watch them dance, also watched the movement of the blonde's hands dance all over Spencer's stomach and back. She is really trying to feel on my girlfriend. Her hands moved from Spencer's stomach to her lower back and heading down south. She stopped on Spencer's ass and squeezed it. I hopped up and started to walk over there but stopped, when Spencer pushed the girl away, and started walking towards me. I watched her walk over to me. I was about to pull her into a hug, when I got turned around and someones lips attached themselves to mine. It took me a minute to realize what was happening. I pushed the person off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Spencer screamed from behind me. Great. I can't believe she is yelling at me for this. I turned and looked at her but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her eyes and she was looking at the red head, that kissed me.

"Who me?" The girl asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah you. Don't kiss my girlfriend." Spencer stated angrily.

"You're girlfriend?" Spencer shook her head 'yes'. "Right..." The girl paused. Her and Spencer are staring each other down. This situation is starting to scare me. I don't know what to do. They look like they are about to kill each other. "Shes not anymore. She belongs to me now." The girl added. Next thing I know the girl is on the ground and some guy is pulling Spencer off of her. Spencer has a busted lip and a scratch on the right side of her neck. I didn't know Spencer could fight. I didn't see it in her. I looked at the girl she just fought and she has a black eye and bloody nose... That looks like it hurts. Never piss Spencer off. I noted to myself. I walked over to the bouncer and Spencer. I grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her out of the club. Thats going to be every where tomorrow. There are cameras lights flashing in our faces left and right.

**AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THAT... THATS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING...!!!!**


	16. Life is hard

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: Heres the next chapter.. Hope you like it... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS... SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 15**

babygirl2006

"_You're girlfriend?" Spencer shook her head 'yes'. "Right..." The girl paused. Her and Spencer are staring each other down. This situation is starting to scare me. I don't know what to do. They look like they are about to kill each other. "Shes not anymore. She belongs to me now." The girl added. Next thing I know the girl is on the ground and some guy is pulling Spencer off of her. Spencer has a busted lip and a scratch on the right side of her neck. I didn't know Spencer could fight. I didn't see it in her. I looked at the girl she just fought and she has a black eye and bloody nose... That looks like it hurts. Never piss Spencer off. I noted to myself. I walked over to the bouncer and Spencer. I grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her out of the club. Thats going to be every where tomorrow. There are cameras lights flashing in our faces left and right. _

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Spencer's POV)**

Ashley pulled me out of the club. Getting dragged is not to much fun, when you are starting to feel the alcohol in your stomach. I think I'm going to puck. Tomorrow is Saturday... Right? Hopefully it is. I can't handle classes if its not. Pray with me that its Saturday. Aww... Cameras. Smile. I look at Ashley and she looks mad. I wonder what is wrong with her. Hopefully she is not mad about the fight. I mean the girl did deserve it. She shouldn't of been talking crap. A lot of people look better with their mouth shut. The red head was one of them. I pulled my arm away from Ashley. A little to hard. She looked at me like she was confused.

"You're mad at me." I whined. I wasn't asking. I whine a lot when I am drunk or even drinking. Well, if it is Ashley, then I whine a lot.

"I'm not mad at you." She stated.

"You are. I know, what you look like, when you're mad." I whined and slurred.

"Can we please just go back to the dorm?" She asked grabbing my arm. I pulled away again. "What is you're problem?" She whispered.

"Why are you... OH." I said as I seen lights flashing around us again.

"I don't feel the need to read about this tomorrow. Can we please go?" I knotted and walked with her to my dorm room. After 8 minutes we reached our destination. Ashley and I walked into the room and she throw herself on my bed, pulled the blankets over her and snuggled into one of my pillows.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to sleep. What does it look like to you?"

"You are not sleeping on my bed."

"What? Why?"

"You are sleeping on the floor." I told her.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Why do you want to sleep in the same bed as me, if you are mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. If I was mad at you, I would have went home."

"Liar." I blurred out.

"Now I'm lying. Can you just come lay down?"

"NO!" I whined. She got up and pulled my shirt causing me to crash down on top of her.

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Ashley's POV)**

After I pulled her down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I started to feel my shirt wet. Shes crying. I knew she was going to start. Every time Spencer gets this drunk, she cries about something. This time, I am the reason. She starts out in an arguing mood, then crying, then comes the crying/ telling someone (me), what is on her mind. And trust me it isn't calm. Its isn't even remotely pretty. I usually don't say anything. I just let her scream and yelled as I try to hold her close to me because she does try to pull away. This would be the third time its happened. The first time was, when her mom and dad was having major problems. The second was after, we got back together in San Fransisco.

"Why couldn't you tell me-you was making an album? Why do you always have to keep everything from me? Are you ever going to be able to talk to me? This is always our problem. Why can't this ever be easy? How come you would rather be around other people instead of me? Why Ashley?" She wasn't done. Can I say that I am glad, that she doesn't get drunk all the time? I wouldn't be able to handle, this all the time. Its too emotional and it will sometimes takes a lot out of you; Especially, when you want to say something but can't or in my case—won't. Spencer still hadn't started yelling again. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried. I looked down at the girl on my chest and she is sleeping. I sighed and turned to my side to lay her next to me. I got up off the bed and changed into a pair of Spencer's shorts and a t-shirt. I made my way back over to the bed and laid down, wrapping my arm around Spencer's waist and put my face in the back of her neck.

_SOUTH-----------------------_

**(Ashley's POV Still)**

I woke up and looked at the clock. The time is 8:50. It took me awhile to go to sleep last night. I had a lot of things about what Spencer had said running through my head. We are still in the same position as we fell asleep in. I looked over Spencer and she is still sleeping. I make my way off the bed and head to the bathroom. I walked past Jo's bed and she was not in it. She was here at one point. You can tell because her bed is all messing and it was perfectly made the night before. I got into the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned against the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I turned around and grabbed Spencer's face wash and a towel out of the linen cabinet, next the the sink. I washed my face and grabbed the tooth brush I had here and brushed my teeth. I made my way out of the bathroom and to her closet. Hopefully I have something to wear. I know I left clothes here, that I never got back but once I leave them here. I never see them again. I dig through her closet to try and find something. I found one of my favorite skirts and a plain black tank top with my over jacket. I carried them to the bathroom and took a shower. I emerged from the bathroom and was met with a news paper in my face. I grabbed it and read that Headlining: **'New Music sensation Ashley Davies gets involved in a bar brawl'**. I looked down at the page and it was full of pictures from last night. There are at least 8 pictures on this front page. The first picture that really caught my eye was the one of Spencer punching the red hair in the face. Jo handed my a magazine that read: **'Ashley Davies finds a one night stand after the girl fought for her'**. In touch weekly. There was pictures of Spencer and I kissing, dancing and holding each other. Then came another magazine, which read:** 'Our Favorite singer Ashley Davies finds love after a bar fight'**. This magazine had basically the same pictures as the last and also the newspaper.

"FUCK!" I yelled and tossed the magazines to the floor. I went back into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I came back out and left without waking Spencer or saying bye to Jo. I walked out of the dorm building and was met with mass people with camera's in my face. People trying to yell questions to me about last night and the girl I was with. I ignored them and got into my car and drove across campus to the radio station building. I have an interview in 25 minutes and they are releasing my new song here at the radio station. I wanted it to be here because... Well, I don't really have a reason. I guess the best reason would be, that its the college campus radio station and this is the college Spencer is at. I walked through the double doors and talked to the lady at the deck. She pointed into the direction I needed to go.

"Ashley Davies?" A guy voice came from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned around and looked at the man. He was really tall with short brown hair, and a v neck t-shirt on and some dark blue jeans. He looks built but not to much.

"I'm Henry Marion. I am the D.J that will be doing you're interview today. I also have an assistant so, she will take over here and there but not to much. I go on in 16 minutes and you will be on with me 10 minutes after that." He filled me in and handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay. Thanks." I told him with a hand shake and he left me standing there. I looked down at the paper and it basically was a little review of what we will be talking about. I looked over the paper and paused, when I came to us talking about my up coming tour. I haven't said anything to Spencer about it. SHIT! She listens to this and I am screwed.

"DAMN IT!" I said just above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I spun around to see a confused Spencer.

"Nothing. I'm good. Fine even."

"Thats 1. You had 7 yesterday. You gonna bet it today?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"What's wrong with you? Why'd you say DAMN IT?"

"Have you seen the new paper today? Did Jo show you?"

"No and no... Why?" She asked looking scared. I walked over to someone behind a deck and asked if there was any magazines around. He handed me a few of them and I looked at them. Okay, I looked though them and found the ones I seen this morning and I handed the rest back to him. I walked back to Spencer and gave them to her. She looked at them then at me.

"One night stand? Are you serious?" She said angrily. "Haven't you had interviews before?" Spencer added. I shook my head 'yes'. "Then why the hell doesn't everyone know you have a girlfriend?"

"No one ever asked." Okay that was a lie. They have asked I just never said anything. I always changed the subject to something else.

"Someone always asks. Thats 2."

"What are you talking about?" I asked again. Why does she keep saying thats 1 or 2?

"I know these magazines are not what's bothering you. So, what's wrong?"

"I um... I have to go." I turned away from her and started to walk away and I heard her say thats 3 but I continued to walk away. I can't tell her now. I don't want to argue with her here. But I did need to tell her because she will hear it. It plays through the whole building. What the hell am I going to do?

Next chapter---- Ashley does the radio interview and a recap on the bar fight with Ashley's girlfriend. And Spencer...


	17. What's this?

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... heres chapter 16

OKAY, Sorry about the ending thing in the last chapter... That was just a noke to myself and I forgot to delete it off of the chapter before I posted it so... That has nothing to do with this chapter it was for the chapter it was on and I guess some of this one...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 16**

babygirl2006

"_I um... I have to go." I turned away from her and started to walk away and I heard her say thats 3 but I continued to walk away. I can't tell her now. I don't want to argue with her here. But I did need to tell her because she is here at the radio station she will hear it. It plays through the whole building. What the hell am I going to do? _

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Spencer's POV)**

I watched Ashley walk away from me. There is something she is not telling me. Shes always hiding shit from me. She barely talks to me about anything anymore. I can't do this. I can't keep waiting for her to come to me because thats never going to happen. I have to do something. What the hell am I going to do?

"Spencer, Henry needs you in the interview room." Brooke told me. She is the... I don't know, what she does actually. I've never asked and I haven't been around all enough to tell you what I see her do. I walk to the interview room and look through the window and Ashley sitting across from Henry. I slowly open the door and walk in.

"Have a seat." Henry said and pointed to the chair next to him. I looked at Ashley but she looked away. I sighed and brought my attention back to Mr. Marion, Henry. "Spencer, this is Ashley Davies."

"Nice to meet you... Ashley." I said with a smirk and smiled at Ashley. Ashley started glaring at me. Maybe he hasn't seen the magazines or newspaper yet.

"Ashley, This is Spencer Carlin. She is my assistant."

"I know, who she is." Ashley said without looking at me. Henry eyed the both of us and just let it dropped. Leaving the room but not before telling me to follow.

"Actually Henry." Ashley started. He turned and looked at her. "I need to talk to her for a minute. Is that okay?" Ashley continued. He nodded his head and left. I stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Okay so, I did lie." Ashley started out. "This is something wrong. Um... On the 25th of this month I fly to New York to go on T.R.L and My first concert is that night."

"What's so bad about that?" I asked, not knowing, where this is going.

"The next day I will be in Boston. I start a tour, that night. I wouldn't be back in L.A for almost two months." She told me and I walked out of the room. I need to process this. Thats strike 3. 1 was no being able to talk to me. 2 was lying to me. 3 is always being gone and telling me at the last minute or not telling me at all, which go back to the first one. We are running in circles here. Just going around and around. I'm tired of it. Why put up with it? Because I'm in love with her; regardless, of how she has been to me lately. Most of the interview with Ashley, I just sat there and didn't say anything but when Henry introduced me to the listeners. He started to get up and asked me if I knew what to do. I knotted my head and he left the room. He showed me how most of it worked yesterday. I got it down pretty fast and I was watching again today. The song that was on ended and I began to talk to the listener.

"Alright, so, Ashley is going to take a few calls. Lets get caller one on the phone." I said. I heard a girl's voice full my head phones. "Hello? Name and Where you from?"

"Teresa and I'm from Texas."

"Cool, You have a question for Ashley?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Yeah. I'm here." Ashley said to Teresa.

"The girl from last night."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Was she just a one night stand, like everything is saying she was?"

"No" She answered, looking at me.

"Okay, thank you." Teresa said and I told her thanks for calling and went to the next caller.

"My name is Amber and I'm from Florida. And my question for Ashley is who was that girl then if she wasn't a one night stand?"

"My girlfriend..."

"Why have you never told anybody you have a girlfriend? Why did you come out with it now?"

"I don't like talking about my personal life. I also didn't want her to be hounded by people taking pictures of her and trying to ask her question but the reason I came out with it now is because of last night."

"Alright next caller. Thank you Amber." I said before Ashley could add anything else.

"Hi. Whats you're name and where you from?" Ashley said, this time.

"Tiffany and I'm from South Carolina. I don't have a question for Ashley but I do want to listen to her song 'All my life'. Ashley?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"I love you're C.D. Its awesome and I relate so much to it."

"Thank you."

"Okay, we are going to let Tiffany and the rest of you listen to 'All my life'." I told them and I took my head phones off. God, my ears feel suffocated in those things. I seat them in front of me and Henry re-entered the room. I told him, I was going to the bathroom. He nodded his head and I left the room. I don't want to hear her song right now, well I was still going to hear it but at least now, I wouldn't be in the same room as her. I got back into the room 20 minutes later and Ashley was saying bye to everyone. They talk a little about last night. He was asking her what happened. They talked about her tour. The 25th was in a week and a half. I sat back down and tried to think of, when our relationship wasn't so hard. I can't think of a time, when it wasn't hard. Even at the beginning it was hard, that hasn't changed one bet. It is true about, what they say 'nothing is ever easy'. I sat down next to Henry and watched Ashley leave without so much as a bye or see you later. She just left. Our relationship is about to hit a brick wall and HARD. I don't know if I am ready for this. I don't know if we can make it through. I honestly don't think I can trust her fully; especially, to still be with her while she goes on tour for 3 months. I just don't know at this moment. When it comes time though words will fly from my mouth and we'll end or we'll make it. I don't know if I want either of them. If she asked me if we was going to be together, I wouldn't be able to answer her. What the hell have we become?

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Ashley's POV)**

After I left the radio station, I went to a meeting with my manager. More talk about my tour. I finally got all my dates and times, also the places. All I knew before was the first two stops, which is New York then Boston. I need to talk to Spencer. We do need to have a talk but the way I keep messing up, she isn't going to talk to me. I need to fix this. I need to fix us. Everything is just happening so fast, that I forget that I need to tell her about it. I never do until its to late, which pisses her off because she then thinks I can't talk to her anymore. Thats not even the case. I know I can talk to her, tell her anything but I always forget, when I see her because I am so happy, that I finally have the time too. Maybe we are just to young to handle each other and our career choices. God, I hope thats not the case. I wouldn't know, what to do if we broke up. I really wouldn't because I am basically only doing this for her. She may have never asked but what else can I be good at. I have a good voice and write awesome songs (which are about her). This is the only thing I can do and be good at. Great even. I just don't know right now. What the hell have I done? What the hell have I let us become? I knocked on Spencer's dorm door. It was locked and its never locked. Hopefully she is off of work. She should be. Its 9:30. Maybe she went out with Jo. I knocked a couple more times then Jo finally answered. She let me in and I went and sat on the chair.

"What's wrong ?" Jo asked taking my from my wondering mind.

"I need to talk to Spencer."

"You guys aren't doing so good?"

"Not at all. A lot of things are happening and then the way I am acting is not helping anything." I told her. She just nodded her head. "As Spencer been her at all today?" I asked

"She left about 15 minutes ago." She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"With who?"

"I don't know." She said, nervously.

"With who?" I asked again but she added for the bathroom. "Jo?" I added.

"Some girl. I don't know her or her name. Spencer said she was in one of her classes."

"Where were they going?"

"I don't know. They both looked pretty dressed up though."

"A date?"

"I don't think she would do that to you. She loves you."

"I know she does but that don't mean she won't go out with somebody else." I told her. I looked around the room and seen flowers sitting on Spencer's night table. I got up and walked to them grabbing the card from the pink roses. Spencer's favorite flower(s). How the hell would this girl know her favorite flower. I took the little card out of its envelope and looked at the card.

_'I like you a lot. Maybe something can happen between us (finally :D), if the night goes right.' M_

I put the card back the way it was and left. I was about to cry and I couldn't and won't do it here. Shes been putting everything on me, when she is the one going on dates. I thought I couldn't be trusted but ; apparently, she can't be either. I got home and slammed every door behind me before finally making it to my bed.

_SOUTH----------------------- _

**(Still Ashley's POV)**

I thought I would of cried last nigh but I didn't. Maybe I am taking this the wrong way. Maybe their just friends. Maybe I over think things. Maybe I just don't want to believe it. Yeah, thats it. I can't believe it, I won't believe it. She wouldn't do this. Spencer's not that person. She called me 4 times last night but I didn't answer her calls. I didn't want to talk to her. I just needed to think. I just need to think. I don't know how to come about this. I don't know what to say or do.

"GOSH!" I screamed, slamming my fists into a pillow next to my head.

"What's wrong with you?" I voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around, eying Spencer.

"What are you doing here? What did you do?" I questioned. Not quite making eye contact with her. I didn't want to look at her right now either.

"You won't answer my calls and I didn't do anything. What makes you think I did something?"

"You don't come over unless something is wrong or you did something, that is bugging you."

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to see you. We left things off bad yesterday."

"What'd you do with her last night?" I asked bluntly.

"With who?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I am talking about."

"No, I don't"

"Who's M?" I asked her.

"Who?"

"Stop doing that. You know who I am talking about." I am starting to get mad.

"No, actually I don't." She said, still looking confused.

"Where were you last night?"

"At my dorm."

"Don't lie to me." I paused and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I went there last night and you wasn't there. Now, you want to keep lying?"

"She's nobody. We went to dinner. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the fact that you thought you had to hide it from me. The big deal is that you have not mentioned her once. She apparently knows a lot about you so, if she is nobody, how does she know you so well?"

"We hang out. She is majoring in the same thing I am. Most of our classes are the same."

"So, what are you hiding?" I asked quietly. I really didn't want the answer but we have to talk about this at some point.

"Nothing. She's a friend. We hang out. She asked if I wanted to go to dinner with her. I said I would go so, I went. Nothing is happening."

"Why do I feel like you are lying to me?" She looked away from me. "Should I start counting you're lies too?" I added. She looked at me surprised. She didn't think I caught onto that. "Yeah, I realized, why you was counting. I am not that stupid. You may think I am but I'm not."

"No one said you were stupid." Spencer stated.

"You may not of said it but you sure are thinking it these days. So, just answer me. What did you do with her last night? Was it a date?"

"We went to dinner then went for a walk. I don't know if it was a date to her but to me, it wasn't."

"For the first time since we have been together.. you sound like a cheater."

"Ashley?"

"No... Spencer... let me finish. I knew we had problems. I thought maybe we could fix them like we always do. Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself. This relationship was over once you first thought about FUCKING that girl. I guess I am stupid because I never thought you would do this to me regardless of what you think or don't think I am doing."

"What do you want me to say?" Spencer said lightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what to say. You should already know. Look, I am sorry okay. I'm sorry that I was to busy to tell you things, when I found them out. I'm sorry that I wasn't around as much as I should have been or told you I would be. I'm sorry that I am leaving for 3 months next week and didn't tell you sooner but maybe this time apart will help us. Maybe thats what we need. We need a break. God knows I don't want one but thats where everything has put us; unless, you find your voice and tell me otherwise."

"Last night was the 4th time we went out. The first time we went out was because I connected with her and I needed someone to talk to because you weren't around. We have never done anything. The 3rd time we went out she tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. And last night I agreed to go because we were fighting so much the last two days, I needed to do something to take my mind off of it. To clear my head."

"Did it work?"

"Not really. The whole time I just wanted to come find you and fix things. Ash, we maybe fighting a lot but regardless of how big our fights are, I don't see myself with anyone else. The thought of you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach. The last thing I would do to you is cheat on you. Other then kill you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her. I know I should have. I keep meaning to but every time we were okay, 5 minutes later we was bickering at each other. I'm sorry." Spencer said.

"I forgive you but..." I paused, making her look scared. "No more hiding females." I added. She smiled and nodded her head at me.

"I forgive you too but promise you're try a little harder to talk to me and see me."

"I promise Spence." I said pulling her into a hug. "I promise." I whispered in her ear, while holding her tight. I feel so relieved now. Like a weight has been lifted. Hopefully we can not argue for awhile.

"Ashley, what is this?" Spencer asked. I looked down at it then back at her. Oh crap. Here we go again...


	18. Scared

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else that is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... Heres chapter 17.. Hope you like it... latz... I suck I know I do and not that way... well actually... Okay never mind... anyways I am sooooooooooo soooorrrryyy... heres update hope you forgive me I'll post again in a few days promise... latz peeps

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 17**

babygirl2006

"_Ashley, what is this?" Spencer asked. I looked down at it then back at her. Oh crap. Here we go again..._

_SOUTH--------------_

**(Spencer's POV)**

I keep looking at the riped out piece of paper. The paper has a phone number wrote on it with 'Taye' written over the top. I let go of Ashley and moved away from her.

"Some girl."

"Okay, more of an answer please because me answering 'some girl' wouldn't work for me. It sure as hell isn't going to work for you."

"She is some girl. I've only talked to her once and for only 5 minutes at the most. I went to go walk away and she stopped me and gave me her number. I put it in my purse and left. I didn't even tell her I would call her. I just left. I was cleaning my purse and it must of got left on my bed. I don't want the shit. Throw it away. Here I'll throw it away." She said then grabbed the paper from me and throw it in the small garbage can next to her dresser. "I've never even thought about using the number. It had never crossed my mind." She added and pulled me into another hug. I believed her. There is no doubt in my mind. I can tell, when she is lying and when she is telling me the trust. Some goes for her.

"Okay." I said, hugging her back.

"Okay?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she pulled away from me to look at my face.

"Yes, okay." I told her. We stood there for a few minutes holding one another in a tight embrace.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really. You?"

"Hm?" She paused. "No." She added shaking her head.

"Well, What time is it? I am tired. I don't know why. I sleep forever. Well, it felt like forever."

"Its 10:30." I don't even know, why I am up so early." Ashley walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and some sweat pants. She tossed them at me and I changed.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" She turned and looked at me.

"Are you buying your clothes bigger?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your pants are falling off of me. Ash, I think your getting fat." I was trying to sound serious but the look on her face made me start laughing. She looked hurt and surprised.

"Thats not funny." She started walking towards me.

"Stay there." I told her. She still keep walking. I jumped up on the bed and jumped off the other side. She got up and on the bed and I was at the foot of the bed, inches away from the mattress. She was getting ready to jump off the bed, when I ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I could hear her running after me. I ran into the kitchen and hide behind the wall space once you go in the door.

"Carlin. I thought you was tired. This is not showing me you are tired. I am not fat. You are so breaking me down. You ego ruiner." Ashley screamed and I started to laugh. I couldn't hold it back. She walked up to me and pushed me against the wall lightly.

"Now, am I still fat?" Ashley questioned, holding me against the wall. I shook my head 'yes'.

"Your ego is to BIG anyways. It needs to be smaller." I told her, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're going to regret that."

"Uh huh." I stated. She started tickling me.

"Give?" She asked as she still continued to tickle my sides. I shook my head 'yes'

"Say it."

"I give and you are not fat." She left me go and ran for the stairs again. "Just chunky."

"I give." Ashley screamed. She's starting to pout. She does it a lot when she doesn't get her way.

"Cry baby." I screamed down the stairs at the girl pouting on (probably) the couch. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked at Ashley. She is on the couch. Staring into space. She is lost in her thoughts. I slowly walked towards Ashley. "What's wrong?" I asked standing in front of her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ashley told me in a quite sad tone. My heart is beating fast and my stomach dropped once I fully grasped what she just said.

"Do what?" I asked in the same tone she just came with.

"This tour." Once she said that I felt better. I was thinking the worst.

"Why not? Or why do you think that?" I asked seating next to her.

"Three months, Spence. I can't be away from you that long. I've never been away from you that long. I don't think I can do it... I can't do it."

"I know that I have been complaining a lot about you not telling me everything but I have always believed in you. You're a smart, talented young woman. You can do this with or without me right by your side. Well, I will be by your side in spirit. Things will get hard and your need me or I will need you but we can do this..."

"You just want me to leave... Huh?"

"God no. I don't want you to leave. As much as you think you can't be away from me I am thinking the same thing. I feel the same way but you want to do this, I am not going to try and stop you. You don't try and stop me from going to school. I love you, Ashley and I am going to stand by you no matter what."

"You know, you have been having to make a lot of these speeches these past few days. What it is 4 now?"

"I am not counting... but yes 4." I told Ashley and she shook her head at me, laughing. "Well, I got you to smile."

"It's not very hard for you to do." She answered and then kissed my cheek. "Come on, lets get some food." Ashley said then grabbed my hand. We went and changed then went and got some food from the little diner a few blocks away. Ashley ended up taking a few pictures and signing some autographs. She seemed happy doing it. I could see it in her face that her life at this moment makes her happy. I am so glad I am apart of it. A few of the pictures she made me be in. I refused but it didn't work. After eating and finally making it away from the diner she decided to go to the mall, which last 7.2 seconds then we were ushered out. We had to run from all the screaming kids.

"This is so much fun." Ashley exclaimed after we got into her car. She then put her head on the steering wheel to catch her breath. I leaned into the headrest and stared at the roof of the car, thinking. I'm happy just because she is.

"Get used to it, my love." I told her a few minutes later. Ashley lifted up her head and looked at me, smiling from ear to ear

"You too because you'll be right by my side for the rest of my life." She said sweetly and then pulled my into a hug, kissing my cheek then the side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her tighter then she did the same. We stayed that way for a few minutes, taking in the moment.

"I love you. You know that... Right?"

"I do and I love you too. You know that... Right?" I said mocking Ashley's words.

"Of course, I do." She answered and started the car after kissing me on my lips.

**(Ashley's POV)**

I'm scared. I'll admit it. I am so scared. I don't know, if this life is what I want anymore. I love it, I really do but my love for the girl I am holding in my arms right now is so much more. I love the screaming fans and their attention but her screams and attention is so much better and more love there then all my fans put together. No one could ever hold a candle to this girl. Gosh, I am in so deep, so so so deep but I love it and her so much.

"What am I going to do without you?" I asked mostly to myself because Spencer is sleeping in my arms. I moved a few strains of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I then looked over at the clock. It read **6:59.** It's going to go off. Spencer has class at 9:00.

"**Beep, Beep, Beep" **The sound echoed through the room. I reached over and turned it off. I looked down at Spencer and she is looking up at me, smiling.

"Morning." I said, then kissed her lips. She said it back then pushed her face into my stomach, trying to go back to sleep. "Babe, you got to get up." I whispered. She shook her head at me. "I know you don't want to but you have too, plus I have some packing to do." I told her. Spencer still just shook her head at me.

"I don't wanna. Please don't make me." Spencer whined.

"Spence!" I stated.

"No!" She put her arms around my waist and held onto me tightly.

"Spence!" I stated again.

"No." She said again, keeping herself in place.

"You have too. You haven't been the last 3 days. You need to go today."

"No."

"Do you know any other words?"

"No." She said. "I mean yes. Just not ones I want to say right now."

"You do know that you are acting like a 3 year old, who's mommy is about to leave... right?"

"Possibly but I don't care." She said with a smile I felt form on my stomach.

"When do you plan on going back then?"

"When you leave and I have nothing else to do." She stated firmly.

"Fine but you better go then Spence..."

"I hear you..." She told me then placed her head back down then lifted it up in lightning speed.

"What?" I asked looking confused.

"Why are you up before me?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"I haven't fell asleep yet."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. Nothing is really wrong. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? What is bugging your pretty little head?" She asked, rubbing the top of my head.

"Hey... You're messing up my hair. Don't do that." I told her as I grabbed her hand from my head.

"Don't change the subject."

"We've already talk about it, Spence."

"About you being scared?"

"Yes..."

"Its three months, right?"

"Right."

"We'll be fine. Phone calls everyday will get us by, even if the calls are for 2 minutes. Text messages could work too. Ashley, We've basically been through every issue in our relationship already... I don't think anything can come between us. Well, theres one thing but that thing ever happens, you won't leave to see the next day." Spencer said the last part with a smirk on her face but she wasn't playing. I could tell by her eyes she wasn't. I don't blame her. I feel the same if she cheated but then again, I know for sure I wouldn't kill her.

"You said, I was acting like a 3 year old who's mommy is leaving... You are being one too, but your mommy is not leaving you are."

"My point. Okay. I admitted I was scared. You just whine."

"Do not." Spencer stated.

"So much."

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"Of feeling alone. You know the feeling already because I haven't been around much lately so, you think with me further away it will make you feel even more lonely." I told Spencer and she turned her head away from me. "I'm right, aren't I?" I whispered softly into her ear. She nodded her head.

"Just like you said... We can make it." I whispered to her again. I know we can make it. I just don't know if I can. I've never been this scared. Being apart but still in the same city is different then being apart and in different city every night. Why does it have to be this hard for me to let her go? Its just for three months. Three VERY VERY long months...


	19. School

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH...Or any of its characters... Or MAYBE some characters but not Spencer and Ashley... Aiden or whoever else that is on SON...

Summary: Their in College now... Trying to stay together, when every time they turn something is in the way... Trying to tear them apart... Life gets in the way of our favorite love birds... Will they make it through or fall apart??? THATS SOMETHING HARD TO PREDECT... LOL YEAH RIGHT... LOL

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

A.N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS... Heres the post...

**I Belong To You**

**Chapter 18**

babygirl2006

"_Just like you said... We can make it." I whispered to her again. I know we can make it. I just don't know if I can. I've never been this scared. Being apart but still in the same city is different then being apart and in different city every night. Why does it have to be this hard for me to let her go? Its just for three months. Three VERY VERY long months..._

**(Spencer's POV)**

It's been a week since Ashley has left for her tour. I am already going crazy. I don't know what to do with myself. Yes, I basically had a life outside of Ashley but that life doesn't seem so much fun anymore. I miss her so much. My mind is constantly wondering what she is doing; if she is thinking of me just as much; if she is having fun; if she is living it up; if she is happy. I've got two phone calls and a few text messages since she left. I didn't think it would actually be this hard.

"You okay there, Spencer?" Jo asked walking into the dorm room, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Need someone to talk too?"

"Ashley." I mumbled and throw myself backwards onto my pillows.

"I know you miss her but she'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah right. This last week has gone by soooo slow. I'm surprised its even been this long. It feels like she has been gone for years." I whined.

"You'll make it, Spencer. We just got to keep your mind off of Ashley."

"Have fun with that." I grumbled. "I've already tried. Everything reminds me of her or I want her to be there so we could share it together." I told her softly.

"Damn." Jo muttered. "You got it bad." She added with frown on her face.

"Rub it in. That makes me feel so much better."

"Come on. We have do get you got off this room. Theres a party tonight off campus. Its a Friday so lets go."

"Its only 6 o'clock. I don't think the party has started yet."

"You are right. We can get something to eat first." She told me and we both grabbed a couple things before making our way out of the building. As we started to get into a cab. My cell phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Ashley said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Tired."

"Oh."

"I miss you so much." She whispered.

"Believe me I know how you feel."

"I had to drag her out of the dorm room." Jo yelled into the phone. Ashley giggled.

"Where you guys going?" Ashley asked.

"To get some food then Jo is making me go to a party with her."

"Oh."

"Yes. So, how you been I haven't talked to you in a few days."

"3 days, 11 hours, 47 minutes." Ashley whispered again. Is she serious? Did she really keep track? Well, apparently she did. Why though? I mean... Oh just shut up.

"You keep track?" I questioned. Even if I knew the answer already.

"Seems that way, don't it?"

"Yes."

"Well." She paused and took a deep breathe letting it out slowly. "I've been better. A lot better but I get by, I guess. You?"

"Basically the same just with a little whine to it."

"A little please... More like major whine." Jo said, grabbing the phone. "Hey Ashley. Don't listen to Spencer... K? She is all depressed looking and whiny as hell. Oh and she..."

"Don't even." I said snatching the phone back. "Sorry about her."

"What was she going to tell me?"

"Nothing important. Something stupid. Its no big deal..."

"Spence?"

"Its nothing really..."

"Spence!"

"Its no big deal. Its nothing for you to worry about..."

"Spencer!" She yelled this time, which caused me to jump.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Answer me." Ashley stated firmly.

"I haven't been going to..."

"Going to class?" She finished after I stopped.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"You promised."

"I know..."

"No buts Spence. You promised. Bottom line." Ashley said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Will you please just go?"

"I don't know if I can." I whispered into the phone.

"Why?"

"Because its hard."

"You had no problem with school before. You are so smart. How is school hard?"

"I don't mean school is hard, thats the easy part. I'm talking about the getting up part."

"Spence..."

"I know, it sounds stupid and I shouldn't have this problem. I know I keep trying to convince you this was going to be easy and we could do it but I really can't. Its so hard. I don't know what to do with myself with you so far away night after night. Knowing you aren't coming back for months makes me feel lonely and empty. I really don't like the feeling."

"I feel the same way but I'm still doing what I have to do. You need to go, Spence. You just have too. School is important to you and its important to me, that you finish."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because its important to you."

"What does that have to do with you though?"

"Just like with my career its important to you because it is too me. Its what I want to do so you stand by that and by me, thats what I am doing with you and school. Ever since I meet college was the thing you wanted to do after high school. You may have not known what you was going to do but you knew you wanted to go to college."

"I think I am going to change schools, Ashley."

"What?" Both Ashley and Jo said at the same time. "Where?" They said again.

"Med school." I answered.

"You can't leave me." Jo whined.

"I'll talk to you about it later." I told Jo. Ashley still hadn't said anything.

"Ash?"

"Uh.."

"Ashley?"

"I... Uh... I... um..."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned at her speechlessness.

"Uh... huh..."

"That was convincing." I told her.

"When did you decide this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a few months now. I just decided a couple days ago that I really do want to do it."

"Have you been talking to your mom to much lately?" Ashley questioned.

"Not more then usual."

"And this med school is where?"

"The one I want to go to is in New York."

"Fuck me." Ashley blurred out.

"Already have."

"No you haven't."

"Then what do you call it?" I questioned.

"Making love. Now not the point. When are you going to do this? Change schools I mean."

"End of the semester."

"Have you a plied?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In May."

"That was five months ago and you are just now saying something?"

"Sorry."

"I don't see how we are going to be able to do that."

"Do what?"

"Us, Spencer."

"What? Why?"

"Because we could barely do a 3 month tour. We could barely do me being away for a week to record my album. How the hell are we going to do you in New York and me in L.A?" Ashley yelled through the phone.

"Shes mad." Jo said getting out of the cab. I stepped out of the cab and turned to Jo. We walked into the restaurant and got seated. I still had the phone to my ear. I didn't say anything. I was letting Ashley calm down and plus she is talking someone.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?" I said to Ashley through the phone.

"I have to go do a sound check... I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Alright. Bye." She said lightly then hung up the phone.

"Well, I love you too." I mumbled then snapped my phone shut.

**(Ashley POV)**

I've went through most of my tour but I am on my way to L.A for Thanksgiving. First time I have seen Spencer since I left a month and a half ago. We barely talk anymore. It always seems like one of us are always too busy for the other. Thats not my problem at all though. I just don't know what to say anymore. I don't know how to fix us. The distance we keep putting between us doesn't help. I really don't know what to do but we have to talk about it...

_South---------------------------_

I walked into my empty house. Dust covered just about everything. Its quiet here and I don't like the feel of the place. It seems lonely and dark. My home growing up felt that way so, I never wanted my home, when I got older to feel that way but it does and I don't like it one bet. I pulled out my phone, pushed 2 and it send.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Where you sleeping?" I asked.

"Yes but its fine. Where you at?"

"About to get on the plane. Where are you?" I asked. Spencer should be at her parents house. She went on break yesterday.

"At home."

"Oh."

"What time do you come in?"

"7." I stated. I got into my car and started for the Carlin residence. Spencer and I made small talk until I got there. I got out of the car and made my way to the door.

"Are you still in bed?" I asked.

"Yes. Its too early to get up."

"Oh... Well, I have to go the plane is about to board. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Love you. Later."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Ashley?"

"Sorry... Later." I told her then hung up. Spencer doesn't like when I tell her bye. She think that people should only say bye, when you aren't going to see them again. I made it to the door and knocked. Mr. Carlin opened the door and smiled from ear to ear at me.

"Good to see you again, Ashley."

"You too Mr. C." I told him then we hugged. He pointed towards the stairs and I made my way up after I said thank you. I slowly opened Spencer's door, looking over at the bed. Spencer was faced away from the door. I slowly closed the door and locked it. I creep to the bed and lightly slid my hand down her side. Spencer didn't jump or move. I know she couldn't already be back to sleep... Could she? I doubt it. I walked to the other side and looked at her. She looks like she is sleeping. Her breathes are even and calm. She is sleeping. I slid my finger gently down her jawline causing her to turn onto her back. I smiled and made my way over to straddle hips. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose then both her cheeks then down her jawline and to her neck. I put my hands on her sides and slid them slowly upward. I sucked and nipped at her pulse point causing the blonde under me to moan lightly. I pulled back and looked at her because she started to move. I looked at her then down at her neck. Oops, I left a hickey my bad. She will get me back later. She turned her head to the left and stopped moving. Damn, how is she not awake yet? I leaned down again and kissed right blow her ear.

"Spence, babe, wake up." I whispered brushing my lips on her ear, which caused her to move her head to the right. I pulled back and looked at her. DAMN. "GET UP." I yelled. Spencer jumped then looked at me. I just smiled.

"That was soo wrong." She stated.

"Sorry but I tried other way but you wasn't waking up. That was my last opposition."

"I thought..."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to know I was back yet. Wanted to surprise you."

"You mean scared me?"

"No silly. Surprise."

"Uh huh. Now, what did you do to try and wake me?"

"You want me to tell you?"

"I like show." She said seductively. I smiled and leaned down again. I kissed her nose again then both her cheeks and then down her jawline to her neck. I again sucked and nipped in the same spot causing the hickey to darken and making her moan lightly. I pulled back and looked at her. She smiled and I moved to her ear. Doing the same thing I did before. I pulled away.

"Please continue?" She announced. I pulled her up and lifted her shirt over her head, keeping I contact with her. She followed my actions. I unhooked her bra and pushed her back down onto the mattress. I met my lips with her collarbone as I slid her bra straps off her shoulders. Once her bra was off and tossed to the side, I flicked my tongue on her nipple causing the blonde to moan.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Fuck." I groaned.

"What?" Spencer called out pulling her shirt over her head.

"Dad wants you." Glenn called through the door. "And get off your girlfriend. Theres other people in this house.. you know?"

"Yeah I know ass face." Spencer said opening her bed room door. "But guess what?... I wasn't on her. The other way around." She smirked at his face then pushed passed him with a laugh. I shook my head and got up.

"What are you looking at?" I asked also pushing passed Glenn.

"Stay off my sister."

"Kiss my ass."

"Hell no. Never in my life."

"Then there my answer too. Such a good brother-in-law." I laughed at him then walked down the stairs.

"Have you told her, when you are leaving?" Spencer's dad asked as I walked into the living room.

"We really haven't talked about it. Ever since I said something, we barely talk."

"So you ignore it?" He questioned.

"Basically... I don't want to bring it up until she does. She needs to be ready to hear, what I have to say. Other then that I can't do anything."

"And what if she isn't ready by the time you have to leave?"

"I don't know." Spencer answered lightly. I walked into the dinning room and they both looked at me with smiles. Spencer grabbed my hand and we was about to walk away but Mr. C called her.

"Oh and Spence?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You might want to wear a scruff or something to dinner. Your mom will freak." He told her, pointing at her neck and I giggled. She glared at me then pulled me outside.

"You think you're cute... Don't ya?"

"No... I know I am." I answered seriously.

"I'll get you back, Davies. Just wait."

"Uh huh." I said then opened the passenger door for her. I got into the car and looked at her in question.

"To your house. We wouldn't get bothered."

"Okay. What did your dad want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"Nothing serious. Just dinner plans and stuff." She said. I nodded my head.


End file.
